Fuchiro
by Fuchiro-Izanagi
Summary: Chapter 20 is up! A Bleach Fanfic that is focused on an OC, and has very few canon characters, merely borrowing the universe of Bleach to tell a love story. Read and Review, and forgive me the first few chapters.
1. First

(This is a Bleach Fanfic, centering on an OC of my own creation and his adventures as a Shinigami. I know there isn't any dialogue, but this is just a prologue, and once it actually gets into the story, I promise there will be.)

I woke up. That's the first thing I remember. The sun shining in my eyes as it glared down at me from above. I squinted back up at it, trying to discover what the hell it was that I was thinking. Finally, my body tired if its immobility and sat up. Although the sun was no longer directly in my eyes, the specks that it left danced in my vision for at least five minutes before I was able to see again. When my eyes finally cleared, I was firstly aware of the buildings around me, stretching out into the distance. At first, I was stunned. There was so many people walking around, talking, laughing, and selling random articles of food.

Standing up, I brushed myself off, clearing off the dust of the street where I had found myself. No-one gave me a second glance, as this was apparently a routine happening. As I took my first step, I was aware of two people walking nearby, their faces bright as they clung to each other's arms, their laughter ringing cheerily to the sky above me. As I noticed them, however, they noticed me as well. Their faces seemed to grow even brighter, and their path changed, angling towards me. Unconsciously, I found myself smiling back at them, an unknown desire to please them resonating within my heart.

This was my first brush with my mother and father, a young pair who had met each other on the streets of the Rukongai district. They named me Fuchiro Izanagi, after some statue they had seen in the district. As I lived with them, I learned the rewards of hard work, helping them to rebuild the house that we called home. I ran chores for them, cleaning the house, working on the roof, and going shopping for them. It was a blissful existence, but an innocent one, knowing nothing of the world around me but the small, censored version which I lived in.

There was one day that changed my life forever, and brought me more excitement than I ever would have thought possible, let alone wanted. I was out on one of my normal shopping trips, fetching food for my parents, who were content now to live at home. This was not because of any laziness on their part, but rather a willingness to help on my part. I had the groceries in my arms, walking home, when suddenly an odd pain throbbed in my stomach, along with a sudden sound that it emitted. This scared me, and made me hurry home to my parents, trembling. When I told them what had happened, they looked at me, then started feeding me. To my astonishment, the feeling went away, leaving a pleasurable sensation that I could only equate to a warm fullness.

After consulting with each other, my parents turned to me and told me their suspicions. They agreed that this was a sign of my possessing _Reiatsu_, or Spiritual Energy. Telling me what this meant, they set my chest pounding, for I had seen Shinigami now and then, strolling through the streets of Soul Society, their _Zanpakutou_ slung at their sides.

The next day, I left home, my parents blessings following me from the doorway. I was going to the Shinigami Academy. It was a lifestyle that I had never imagined would find me. I had thought that my life would be lived out in obscurity with my parents. I never expected this.


	2. Best

My best memory is standing in front of the doors to the Shinigami academy. I had been accepted after a test to check my Reiatsu. It had not been a surprise, as much as a welcome bit of news, which instantly changed my life. The only thing remaining of my old life lay behind me, as soon as I could enter the door. This, however, did not stop me. I shouldered my burden and took the last step of my past, taking the first step of my future.

I do not wish to go into deep detail of my years within the academy, mainly because of the fact that it was largely routine, going through all of the normal classes. I learned swordsmanship, Kidou, and other things which would help me on the road ahead. My favorite class was learning how to fight with a sword, which I took to with an almost overdone ease. It was in this class, however, that I first met him.

The teacher, as always, was reading of the list of sparring partners, with me listening eagerly for my name, along with the rest of the students. Finally, I heard it.

"Fuchiro Izanagi and Hitoyoshi Kiro." The words echoed around the room. As I stood, I looked for this Hitoyoshi, wondering who I would be fighting today. I saw another young man, who seemed to be doing the same thing as me. His black hair was short and spiky, and he was tall, almost as tall as me.

Walking over to the indicated training ring, we each took up our training swords. He looked at me, running one hand through his hair, while I stood there, sword held loosely at my side, as I always started.

"So you're Fuchiro?" He asked briefly, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'd prefer it if you call me by my given name while sparring." I replied, returning his stare.

"Izanagi then..." He shrugged. "Whatever."

That was the first time I met Hitoyoshi. Over time, we became each others greatest rivals, competing against each other in everything. We were always fighting against each other.

We graduated toghether, passing into the ranks of the Gotei 13. Soon, we both joined the sixth division, still competing for higher ranking. It was two years later that the two lowest seated officers were killed by hollow in the real world. Hitoyoshi and me were placed in the two spots, both jostling for the higher seat. In this way, we made each other stronger, and created a bond stronger than any other I'd had.


	3. Worst 1

My worst memory has not yet been told. I...don't know how well I will be able to express myself during this. It was a terrible thing. For those of you who are prone to crying, I suggest that you leave now. My life could not be happy forever. Sure, I was always happy, competing against Hitoyoshi, each trying to get the upper hand.

We became known as the "twins" of the sixth division, not because we looked anything alike, but merely because we acted so similar. We argued in the same way, each refusing to concede our points. We fought in the same way, neither of us gaining the upper hand for long. Indeed, we switched seats back and fourth so many times, we gained the reputation for each being the same two seats at once. We fought, argued, and competed....but in the end, we were indeed the best of friends. There was nothing we wouldn't do together, while saying that we were better than the other. We were always side by side, fighting to get ahead. If either of us had let up, I doubt we would have been as close as we were.

It was a normal day, one like any other. It was a normal mission, like any other. Me and Hitoyoshi had been sent into the _Living World_ to aid some of our unseated members, who had been attacked by hollows. All the way to and through the gate, we were arguing against each other.

"Oy, Hito. I bet I can kill more hollows than you..."

His face reddened with anger, as it often did when I jibed him. "Oh? A challenge is it?" He turned to me, stopping for a second. "Fine, but if I win, you have to cook meals for a week. And no spoiling the food."

I stopped too, my _Zanpakutou _hanging loosely in my hand. "Deal, but since I'll win, you have to finally admit that I'm better than you."

"Eh? You've got to be joking." He grinned, pointing the _Tsuka* _of his sword at me. "There is no way that you could ever be better than me!"

I sighed, starting to walk again. We passed through the gate with no problems, and stopped talking once we reached the world of the living. We ran in silence, our wills gathering for the fight ahead.

Arriving on the site, we were stopped by a terrible stench. Moving on, our hands over our mouths, we made it to a large clearing in the center of a small forest, on the outskirts of Karakura town. It was there that we saw our comrades. They were lying in the center of the clearing. At least, some things that resembled their approximate shape lay there. They had been torn to shreds, their hair ripped out, their throats missing. Their skin had been removed and lay in tatters around the area.

Instantly, my body acted. It turned to the nearest bush and quickly removed everything I had eaten, emptying my stomach. Nearby, I heard Hitoyoshi doing the same. The stench assaulted my nostrils. I staggered back to my feet, using my _Zanpakutou_ to aid me in standing. Looking at Hitoyoshi, I saw the same question reflected on his face as must have been clear in my own.

'_**What the hell happened here?**__'_

_*To Be Continued*_


	4. Worst 2

I have related the first part of my worst memory. This is the second. There will be one more.

Me and Hitoyoshi stared at each other, mouths dry. The tang of bile still hung thick in my mouth, and just thinking about it was almost enough to make me turn away again. Steeling myself, I raised my gaze.

The scene was the same as before, our allies still literally torn to pieces on the ground. Somehow, I managed to choke back the retch that almost escaped from my lips. It was Hitoyoshi who spoke first, finally finding his voice.

"What happened here?"

His voice was soft, but it cut through the silence of the night, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I...I don't know..." Steadying myself, I crouched besides one of my fallen companions. Now that I looked closer, great gashes were apparent in the flesh of his body, where something sharp had torn through. "Some sort of hollow, I'd guess"

"Do you think it's still in the area?" He asked, his grip tightening on his _Zanpakutou_, his eyes darting among the trees.

"I wouldn't think so." I stood "We'd probably be able to sense it if it was that close. The mere fact that we can't means that it's probably very strong, to get that far in such a short amount of time..."

"Could there be more than one?" He knew the answers as well as I did, but talking helped to dispel the atmosphere of the scene.

"I'd say that it's a good chance. Although I haven't often seen them travel in packs, a large group of _Shinigami_ like this would be a tasty taget for those either brave or stupid enough to attack them. I would say that it was quite a large group, if the sheer amount of carnage is anything to go by."

I indicated the bodies of our companions, which were tossed here and there, some resting in trees, some split into pieces, some others just barely sticking out of bushes.

Hitoyoshi nodded briefly in agreement, then stiffened as a loud howl rang out through the trees. Immediately, we leapt into motion, using _Shunpo_ to get into the branches of nearby trees, and compressing our _Reiatsu_ in order to hide.

From here, we watched as five Hollow entered the clearing, their large, masked heads seeming to sniff the air. They gathered around the bodies of our companions, beginning to snack on the remains, trying to find a last bit of spiritual energy.

I stiffened, outraged at the treatment our comrades were going through, but I was hesitant to take any action. Hitoyoshi, on the other hand, had no such misgivings. By the time the first one had lowered it's head, he was already standing behind it. His sword flashed once in the moonlight, and dark blood splashed the ground, even as the Hollow withered and disappeared.

Tears were streaming down his face as he moved to the next one, smoothly pushing the tip of his sword into it's face. Placing his hand on the back of the blade, he pushed down, ripping through the hollows nose and down through its chin. He continued the motion even as he spun, moving the sword to cut up through another Hollow's head. Even as the third fell, he was moving again. Blurring, he moved underneath the fourth, sticking the blade through its torso and sweeping it in an arc above his head, cutting it open. The fourth disappeared also, its body fading into the air. By this time, the fifth had finally realized what had happened. It had abandoned its meal, leaping towards Hitoyoshi. He gave it a glance filled with rage and tears, then drove his sword up to the hilt in its eye, killing it instantly.

His adrenaline gone, he fell to his knees, great wracking sobs wracking his body. "_why?" _he whispered. "_what did they do?"_ His sword fell out of his hand as he raised his head to the moon, his face full of anguish.

"**WHY??"**

_(To Be Continued!)_


	5. Worst 3

My worst memory shall continue for now. I do not like relating this. It is nothing that I enjoy. However, I feel duty bound to inform you, for without you, my story would never be heard.

**"WHY??"**

The call was still ringing through the night air when even more howls called back, announcing the presence of yet more hollows. Finally shocked out of my immobility, I used _Shunpo_ to get to Hitoyoshi's side. Gently, I picked his sword up, placing back in his hand.

"You're going to need this" I said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly.

Nodding, he stood up, rubbing at his face with his sleeve. As the howls once again sounded nearby, he stiffened, clutching at his _Zanpakutou_. His eyes were wide open, and they reflected the anguish within my own heart. "You ready?" he asked, not moving.

"For this?" I laughed harshly, the sound hurting my ears. "No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for something like this..." I tried to smile. "All we can do now is fight. I'm pretty sure that they have us surrounded."

Somehow, his face calmed, settling into a passive coldness. I was relieved, for I at least recognized this face of his. He had settled into his fighting state of mind, and nothing could break him out of that until the fight was over. "That bet's still on." he said, his voice as cold as his face.

"Yeah" I said in agreement, grinning. We had settled down to our old pastime, arguing. It was oddly comforting in the light of the moon, the sounds of the hollow calling out all around us.

It was then that the first group stepped into the clearing. I lost sight of Kiro in the fighting, there was not enough time to keep an eye on him. The moment the first hollow appeared, we were already moving, drawing our _Zanpakutou._ _Shiro Ookami_ hummed in my hand, signaling his eagerness to fight.

My heart's beating began to quiet, my focus honing in on my sword. It was practically a dance. As the hollow grabbed at me, I leapt, landing lightly on his arm, running up it. Driving my sword into his face, I leapt free as he withered and died. I didn't have any time to rest, as another fist drove down from above me, casting a large shadow in the moonlight. Ducking, I leapt towards my attacker, thrusting my sword up as I did so. The blade caught the Hollow in the wrist, and ripped up through his arm to his shoulder, cutting it in half lengthwise. Clutching at his arm, the hollow fell back, more of its allies leaping in.

"Fuchiro!" I heard Hitoyoshi shout. As I cut through another hollow, I caught a glimpse of him whirling, burying his _Zanpakutou _in the chin of the hollow above him.

"What?" I called back, leaping on the head of a hollow and driving my sword through the top of its head. As I leapt again, the hollow faded.

"We should...." He dispatched another hollow, having to leap backwards to avoid a blow. "Stick toghether." He finished, dodging yet another hit.

In response, I moved to his side, coming up behind the hollow that was attacking him. Landing on its shoulders, I cut cleanly through its neck, landing beside him lightly. Back to back, we held off our attackers, blocking attacks for one, while the other killed the attacking hollow. We had no need to talk, for we had fought each other so many times that we knew every move the other was going to make before they even moved.

After a while, it became apparent that we weren't going to be able to continue like this. There were just too many hollow, too many attacks. Even as we killed one, a second and a third fought for its place. It was impossible to keep fighting as we were.

"Yo, Kiro" I said, using his given name. "I think we might have to go all out today."

Although spattered with blood, he grinned, turning to me. "I think you're right, Izzy...This is starting to get a little too much." Breathing hard, he turned around before kneeling and slamming the hilt of his sword into the ground.

_"Keiyou, Kurokarasu"_

I turned back to the hollows, holding my _Zanpakutou _before my eyes, the blade facing in towards my face. At arms length, i ran my first two fingers along the blade.

_"Sakeru, Shiro Ookami"_

_(To Be Continued)_

----------------------------------

Sorry, this part keeps getting longer and longer, and I'm finding it hard to end it, knowing what comes at the end. I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say anything more than that.


	6. Worst Final

We left off at a bit of a bad spot, didn't we? I'm sorry about that. My voice grew tired. Let me see....

_"Sakeru, Shiro Ookami"_

My fingers ran along the blade, leaving a thin trail of blood along the blade. As my fingers left the blade, it began to glow, followed by the hilt. When the glow faded, the blade had gained a second edge. Both edges now sported small toothlike objects sticking out at various places. A new burst of energy ran through my body, filling me up. The feeling it gave me is almost indescribable, the newfound energy. Bending, I sprang, my awoken _Zanpakutou _easily slicing through hollows as I spun, leapt, and cut.

Besides me, Kiro was having the same ease. His _Zanpakutou _had also been released, and it was moving smoothly through both hollow and air alike. Our speed had greatly increased, the wind shifting to curl around us and push us both.

Although we cut and cut, each stroke killing a hollow, still more came.

"What the hell is going on?" Hitoyoshi cried, spinning on his leg to slice through one hollow, then bringing the blade up and over, cutting a second in half. "I've never heard of this many hollows attacking at once!"

"Me neither!" I called back, _Shiro Ookami_ cutting through a hollow's head, through its eyes and out the other side. It fell back, then faded into the air as it died. "This is unheard of!"

Unheard of or not, they kept coming. There were just too many. Sighing, I pulled my hand along the flat of the blade. The air hardened around it, then shot out in front of the blade, effectively extending the sword by twenty five feet. "_Shiro Kaze"_ I whispered, as my first stroke with the ability killed five hollow at once.

Kiro had also started using his _Shikai's _ability. All around him, the air slashed at the hollows in a shiver of tiny whirlwinds, whipping dirt and rocks at them. As I watched, the air shivered around one of the Hollow, then compressed, squishing it into a boneless pile of goo.

I didn't have much time to watch, though, as another hollow leapt at me, making me cut through it with the blade of air. The blade lengthened and shortened as I swung it, never cutting anything but what I wanted it to. Whirling, I dispatched a hollow that was sneaking up on Hitoyoshi, following it up with a thrust, taking another in the mask.

It seemed like hours were going by, but each minute dragged on and on. Suddenly, there were only three hollows left. They wavered, then attacked, all leaping at once. In an almost synchronized motion, Hitoyoshi and I swung our swords, my air blade cutting through two of them. His compressed air formed a ball, which shot through the head of the third.

The three hollows crashed to the ground, then faded away. Finally, it was over. We wiped our blades off on the grass before sheathing them.

"It's...over..." Hitoyoshi said quietly, his breathing beginning to slow.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, still catching my breath. I glanced around. No sign of hollow remained. Their bodies had all faded soon after they had died. The only bodies lying on the ground were those of our companions. "We should get back and report this."

"Should we...move them?" He asked, his gaze leaving no question as to who "they" were. "They deserve a proper burial....."

I shook my head. "We'll inform the retrieval team. It's their job. We were supposed to be here to help them, not bury them."

He sighed, holding his sword up and looking at it. "I guess we should get going then.., Not much else to do here..."

I looked at _Shiro Ookami_ as well. The hilt had lost its red highlights, and the engravings were pure white again. The blade was once again a normal katana blade, the teeth and second edge were gone. "Yes." I replied softly. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Drawing my _Zanpakutou,_ I stuck it into the air, beginning to open the Senkai Gate. "There's nothing left for us here."

I was answered only by a slightly wet noise, like water hitting the ground. There was a light cough, followed by another wet sound. Curious, I withdrew my sword from the gate, turning around to see what Kiro was doing.

He hung from the claws of a large hollow, his _Zanpakutou _loose in his hand. As I watched, it fell silently to the grass. The hollow howled, announcing its presence, as it hadn't done before. It had hung back as the others attacked. Being weaker, it had relied on the others to kill us, before it moved in to share in the spoils. When the other hollows had died, it had waited until our back were turned, our attention elsewhere. It had leapt upon the chance, moving silently behind Hitoyoshi before impaling him through the heart, sending his lifeblood pumping out onto the ground. A large crimson puddle was spreading on the ground.

I don't really remember what happened next. My vision blurred, disappearing into what seemed a sea of red. I am told that I killed it. When our backup finally arrived, fearing for our lives, I was still killing it, cutting it up in increments. Apparently, I started on its fingers, making it drop Kiro's body, which I caught and moved. Returning to the attack, I chopped off its hands, working up its arms in increments, my cuts extremely precise, made to inflict the largest amount of pain possible without killing the hollow. At the end, it was little more than a head and a torso when our backup arrived. It took three of them to hold me down, while the others put the hollow out of its misery. There is only one word, apparently, that I was saying the entire time. I was repeating it over and over again, whispering it even as they carried me away.

"_Kiro"........_

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

------------------------------------

I really hate to kill off Hitoyoshi Kiro, because he was such a character in my OC's life. It is this, however, that shapes him into what he becomes later.

Those of you who have followed this story will have noticed that I have not included any canons. There is a reason for this, which is that I wanted to completely rescript the Bleach universe. This, then, for those who were wondering, and even those who weren't, is set in the future. All of the old captains and Vice captains are gone, either dead or retired. I'll leave you to fill in that information in your own heads.

For those of you wondering about Izzy's _Zanpakutou...._

_Zanpakutou Name:_ Shiro Ookami (White Wolf)

_Zanpakutou Appearance:_

In it's sealed form, Shiro Ookami takes the form of a white Shirasaya style katana, without any _Tsuba_ to protect his hands. upon closer inspection, the entire sheath, along with the handle, are intricately carved with elaborate designs. On one side of the hilt resides a wolf head, mouth open in a snarl.

In spirit form, Shiro Ookami takes the form of a large white wolf, that is slightly anthropomorphic, posessing thumbs and capable walking erect, although it prefers walking on all fours. It possesses two feathers in the scruff of its neck, which are connected to a thin silver chain. Like Izanagi, it also is Heterochromic, although the colors are in the opposite eyes. It has a very gruff demeanor, growling and complaining at being forced to do work, but it is fiercely loyal to Izanagi.

Izanagi's inner world takes the form of a calm forest, the leaves on the trees turning orange with the first touch of autumn. When agitated, a strong wind blows through the trees, swirling leaves around.

_Shikai:_ '_Sakeru, Shiro Ookami_' (Tear, Shiro Ookami ; Sakeru=Split, Tear, Rip, Burst) Izanagi holds the sword crosswise in front of his face, with the blade facing him. He then draws the two fingers of his right hand down the blade, leaving a shallow cut.

_Shikai Visual and Abilities:_ In Shikai, the sword straightens, gaining another cutting edge. Several small toothlike points line it's blade, curved back towards the handle. These are used to further Izanagi's combat abilities, allowing him to both defend better and cause more damage to the opponent. The hilt also lengthens slightly, allowing for a better two handed grip. The hilt is still white, but the designs are now etched in red.

The only other effect this has besides the physical aspects is an attack called Shiro Kaze, or White Wind. This hardens the air, lengthening the blade with up to twenty five feet. Shiro Kaze is almost invisible, the only sign of it being dust trapped within the hardening air. It can be held for half an hour before the strain becomes too much for Izanagi.

As I have neglected to leave a disclaimer until now, here it is.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE BLEACH UNIVERSE. It was created by Tite Kubo, and he deserves every single bit of praise for the series. I am just using it to write this fanfic. Without him, I never could have done it.


	7. Soul's Funeral

"_Kiro..."_

The name passed from my lips so easily now, easier than it had left the world. The rain beat down on the hill, pinging off of the hilt of the _Zanpakutou_ stuck in the ground. My wet hair was plastered to my head, the drops running through my eyes. The water struck the stone beneath me, running through the engraved letters.

_Hitoyoshi Kiro_

_He won the bet. He won the world._

_Never let it be said he was anything less than my friend._

I had carved the letters myself, painstakingly etching the rock with a hammer and a chisel. My eyes flickered over the letters. '_He won the bet'_. It was true, and I had kept my side of the bargain. A sealed _bento_ was lying next to the _Zanpakutou, _the rain sliding across it.

The funeral had been brief, as death was common to _Shinigami_. All of our comrades were buried, their names written down. In the end, only my division remained, each paying their respects to their own friends. I alone stood by Hitoyoshi's grave, staring at the _Zanpakutou._ Slowly, the others trickled away, laughing about old times with so-and-so.

Suddenly, a light hand fell on my shoulder. Shocked, I spun around, almost knocking the hand's owner over. I gaped, then bowed. "Y-Yaname taicho!"

She smiled softly, one hand moving to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Fuchiro-san, you must not blame yourself. Hitoyoshi-san knew the risks. You should know that better than anyone..."

It was the gentleness in her voice that surprised me. I had rarely talked to my captain, so I did not know much about her. "Taicho, I-I know that it was not my fault. I don't blame myself for this..."

Her mouth curved upwards slightly. "Is that so?" She asked. "Then what is it that has you so down? You two seemed to fight a lot, didn't you?" Her eyes were warm, but puzzled.

I smiled, looking down. "Yaname-taicho, me and Kiro were closer than either of us cared to admit. Sure, we fought...but it was to help each other get stronger. Sure, we argued, but it was our way." Tears were finally starting to make their way to my eyes, as my voice grew weaker. "We were like brothers, taicho....we just didn't share the same blood."

It hurt, to speak the truth out loud. It hurt, to admit that I'd never fight him again. It even hurt to know that we'd never argue again, yelling insults at each other. Slowly, the tears grew stronger, as my body grew weaker. I dropped to my knees in the wet grass, the tears running down my face, mingling with the rain.

My captain stood there, not moving. I was glad for this, as anything she could have done would only have made me miss Kiro even more. He had been the one thing that kept me going, the only one that moved me further. Now he was gone, and all of my ambitions had fallen with him.

Eventually, the tears stopped. I stood up, looking up into the rain. "Ne, Taicho..." I said softly, so that she had to step closer to hear me. "I think...I'll step forward again..." Looking down, I added. "Though I don't see how I can."

I was shocked as she gently placed her hand under my chin, lifting it up. "Fuchiro-san, many things happen every day that make me regret a decision. I feel guilt for every soldier that dies while attempting to carry out my orders." Her smile fell, her calm mask shattering. "And, I've always had to move on, to leave my pain behind me....." Her eyes shone, wet with tears. "I know you must feel a great loss. How great, I do not even pretend to realize. As a captain, I often have to distance myself from my subordinates, putting on a calm face for them. I...I just don't know how to do it anymore."

I was stunned. My captain, the one I had respected my entire time in the sixth division, was crying. Not loudly, but tears were leaking down her face. I did not know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

**'What are you doing?'** The voice rang out in my head, a short grunt following it. **'Shouldn't you be saying something?'**

I glanced at my _Zanpakutou_. It was right, I had to do something. Gathering up my nerve, I placed a hand on my captain's shoulder. She lifted her head, facing me. "Taicho...I don't know how many people have died fighting in your division. I don't know how you've managed to become so strong for us. What I do know is this. We are all here for a reason. Sometimes, that reason may not be fulfilled by the time we die. If we do die, then that purpose must be passed on. While Kiro was alive, he lived for a purpose. I don't know what it was, but I want to take it on my own shoulders....." I faltered for a second. " As a captain, you must be strong for all of us. I don't realize how great of a burden this is, but sometimes, burdens can be shared. Lend us some of your grief, Taicho. Please don't take it all on yourself."

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, making me smile unconsciously. It was not a very captain-like thing to do. Taking my hand off her shoulder, she smiled, giving it a light squeeze before dropping it. Turning around, she straightened up, regathering her calm persona. As she walked away, her words floated back to me.

"Thank you, Fuchiro-san"

I was left standing there with the rain soaking through my robes. Turning back to the grave, I bowed once, touching the hilt of his sword lightly.

"_Goodbye, Kiro"_

_(__**TO BE CONTINUED)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

I hate writing sad things, especially about death.

Yes, that was Izzy's captain, Yaname Minori. She might appear more later on. Soon, though, I will find the proper character for a love interest. After all, this is the story of Izzy's life, and what kind of life would it be without love.....

If you thought anything about this chapter, or the story in general, please don't hesitate to review it. I really like any kind of review, whether positive or negative.

The sky shines black and white

The land glows green and blue

You see an old man in the dark night

Who tells you "Please leave a review"

:D


	8. Flushed Faces

I tried to stay true to my word for my captain, but I eventually began slipping back into depression. It wasn't the fact that he was Dead...I'd gotten over that. It was that there was no longer anything to do. I couldn't even imagine training without Hitoyoshi there, fighting against me. I couldn't find the will to do paperwork without racing Hitoyoshi to see who could finish it first. I gave up on a lot of things, which we had done together.

It was in the second week after his death that I hit rock bottom. I lay in my room, on my bed, staring at the ceiling above me. It stared back, a bland, featureless expanse, giving me nothing. My eyes were dry, and somewhat red. Suddenly, I was interrupted from my moping my a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the funeral, preferring instead to only answer yes or no questions with a nod or shake of my head.

"Um...I-its Toyama Ayumi, Fuchiro _Yon-seki_"

The name meant nothing to me, so I grunted slightly and sat up. "And who the hell is Toyama Ayumi?"

"I-I'm the new sixth seat. I'm here to replace the missing member."

Of course. Now it all made sense to me. This was Hitoyoshi's replacement. He had been fourth seat, I had been fifth. When he died, I took his spot, and the sixth seat had taken mine. At the time, there had been no-one who they deemed strong enough to be placed in sixth seat, so they had left it empty. Apparently, they had found someone. Still, who the hell was Toyama Ayumi?

"And what do you want with me?" I asked, grumbling.

"Yaname-_taicho_ sent me to you. She said that y-you'd show me around. I transfered in from the eighth division."

Muttering darkly, I got up and threw open the door, realizing too late that I'd forgotten to put anything on my chest. Fortunately, I was still wearing my Hakama, but I'd forgotten to throw anything on over them.

I was met with a pair of startling dark violet eyes, that made me want to gaze into them. Directly below them was a deep red flush on an extremely striking face. The name struck me again. _'Ayumi'_. Of course it was a girl, I told myself angrily, before realizing that she had taken a step backward, her eyes flying wide.

This made me step back as well, and cast my eyes over her again. She was reasonably tall, standing about 180 centimeters. Her hair was a black, and hung long, resting in the curve of her back, right above her waist. Her waist was well sized, as was her chest, and this made me uncomfortable, so I moved my eyes back to her face.

Apparently, she had been studying me too, for her eyes met mine a second later, forcing me to resist gasping. Dropping my eyes, I mumbled "Sorry"

Starting, she rushed to answer "Oh, no, it's my fault, I should have come at a better time."

"Just...give me a second" Drawing back, I closed the door, taking a second to gather my thoughts. Drawing on my Haori, I tied it on snugly, pausing to make sure I had everything. As I looked in the mirror, I was startled by how haggard I looked. Taking a razor, I quickly shaved off the worst of the stubble, only nicking myself once. I ran a brush through my hair, removing the most stubborn tangles and knots, but as always, my hair remained firmly spiky.

Opening the door again, I was once again faced with the new sixth seat. "I'm sorry" I said again, as I slid my _Zanpakutou_ into my waistband. "I wasn't expecting any......visitors."

She had paused once as I came out, but now she fell into step next to me, her eyes cast down. "That's okay, Fuchiro _Yon-seki_. I know I came at a bad time."

"Stop apologizing" I muttered. "It's annoying." Turning to her, I asked "So what did the captain want me to do?"

"Sorry" she said again. "The captain wanted you to show me around the barracks, then test me in a fight."

I sighed. "Okay"

We walked around the barracks, with me pointing out the most important spots, such as Yaname-_Taicho's_ office, as well as that of the _Fukutaicho_, Nakai-san. I showed her the division's mess hall, where we all came to eat when not on duty, and also where her room was, a room I had occupied briefly while I was still the sixth seat, several years ago.

Finally, we reached the training grounds. I stopped suddenly, overcome by a wave of nostalgia. Toyama-san wasn't paying attention, so she walked into me, causing me to stumble forward.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, "Please forgive me!" Bowing, she clasped her hands.

I regained my balance, standing straight. "Just forget about it" I said, waving my hand idly. "It's more my fault than yours"

"Yes sir" she replied, bowing again.

I groaned inside, eliciting a deep chuckle from my Zanpakutou. 'Shut up' I thought, glaring at it. "Now, you said the captain asked me to test you?"

"Hai"

"Let's get started then...."

"Hai"

I led her over to an empty sparring ring, marked out on the sand. "Let's go over the rules first. This will be a no holds barred contest, you got that? It's not a fight to the death, but use whatever you deem necessary to defeat me, okay?"

She nodded once, taking up her spot in the circle. Drawing her Zanpakutou, she held it deliberately out in front of her with both hands, adopting a classic kendo stance.

"So, Toyama-san, please go ahead." I crouched slightly, holding Shiro Ookami in my right hand, while my left rested on the hilt, holding it lightly.

She was fast, I'll give her that. She rushed forward, bringing the point of her blade forward, only to meet my Zanpakutou's saya, as I dropped my left hand and blocked with the right. As she rebounded, she used the momentum to bring her sword in a circle, down then up, sweeping across me diagonally. Again, I met her blade with my saya, still not drawing my sword. Whirling, she cut horizontally at my chest. I ducked under the blade, bringing my sword up and hitting her in the chest with the end of the hilt. She went flying backward. Apparently, physical strength was not her forte. Straightening up, I waited for her next move.

It was already coming. Without even saying anything, she had already used Hadou number 31, Shot of Red Fire (Shakkaho). It hurdled towards me, barely leaving me time to use Shunpo and avoid it. It burst on the ground below me, leaving a large crater.

Narrowing my eyes, I regarded her anew. To be able to cast such a powerful Hadou, without even stating the name.... This Toyama Ayumi was very skilled with Kidou. She wasn't breathing hard, but she was clutching her chest where I had struck her.

"So, Toyama-san...I take it you majored in Kidou in the academy?"

She looked at me, then nodded briefly. "Hai"

I sighed. Obviously, she was not my type of fighter. But then again, I was not her type of fighter. I could hold the advantage, as long as I could keep close....

I crouched, gathering myself. My right hand moved to the saya of my Zanpakutou, while my left hand moved to the hilt. Placing my right thumb on the hilt, I slid the sword out of the saya about half an inch, loosening it for easy draw.

There were two things I had to my advantage. One, I was faster than her. Two, I was far better than her at sword-fighting. She only had one advantage over me, her Kidou.

As I began moving, she began speaking. "Carraige of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

I barely managed to recognize the incantation before she had finished. "Six Rods Prison of Light!" (Rikujokoro) The six beams of light that appeared would have trapped me, but for my sudden duck. They clashed together directly above my head, then faded, as they had no purpose without catching anything.

I whistled softly. "Wow, you're good at that." The doubts of earlier in the day had faded, leaving only an eagerness to finish the fight.

She flushed slightly. "T-thank you"

Grinning, I leapt at her, hands ready to draw my sword. She stepped backward, then raised her hands. "_Hadou_ number one! _Sho_!" (Thrust)

I felt something push me backwards, making me skid on my feet until the pressure eased. Apparently, she didn't want me to get near her.

I laughed, my vision focusing on her. My heart was beating wildly, the blood rushing through my body. She started, staring at me. I didn't notice. My entire being was focused on the fight. On the footwork, on the location of my opponent, on the movements of my opponent. All of the other noises faded into the background, leaving only her and me.

"Oy, Toyama-san"

"Hai?"

"Sorry, but you can't beat me like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's over now."

She didn't have time to respond before I leapt again, _shunpo_ carrying me faster than ever. I came in low, bent over as my _Zanpakutou _came cleanly and quickly out of its sheath. It moved in a shining arc, then was sheathed again. I was standing behind Toyama, my sword in it's saya, and resting in my hand.

Turning, she looked at me, curious. "Why did you sheath your sword?"

In response, I pointed at her Haori. There was a long tear in it, where my _Zanpakutou_ had cut cleanly through. "_Iaido" _I said, holding up my sword. The art of cutting on the draw, then sheathing the sword again.

She looked down, then blushed. I looked down too, blushed heavily, then turned away quickly, cursing myself. I had temporarily forgotten that I was fighting a woman. In fighting Kiro, the cut would have revealed nothing but his chest. In cutting her Haori, I had revealed one of her breasts.

She sank to the ground, eyes cast down and crossing her arms over the revealed breast. I quickly took off my Haori and handed it to her, reaching backwards. "S-sorry, Toyama-san" I kept my eyes averted as she put mine on over hers, covering the tear. "I'm j-just not r-really used to fighting w-w-women" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"That's okay" She said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Can we call that a day?" I asked, continually avoiding looking at her.

"I-I think so"

I flushed again, then used _shunpo _to hurry away. I could hear my _Zanpakutou_ laughing in my head, and it wasn't helping.

**'**_**SHUT UP!'**_

_(To Be Continued!)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that's that. Any reviews would certainly be welcome.

Kitsu-san: I was actually thinking of having Hitsugaya as a retired _Shinigami_ who now teaches some classes in the Academy. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see where this goes.

A star blazes in the night, giving rise to a new sky

A lone wolf howls in the distance, giving rise to a new moon

A woman lies in a bed, giving rise to a new life

A keyboard rest in your hands, giving rise to a new review

(I hope anyway:D)


	9. Scattered Paper

_My Captain _**HATES**_ me..._

Those were the words running through my head as I woke up the next morning. She had assigned Toyama to me for a few weeks. What that meant, in essence, was that I was supposed to watch over her and make sure that she didn't do anything completely stupid. On the other hand, she had to watch me, and learn more about the way our division operated.

Although I doubted she had told Kaname-_Taicho _about the incident, and I knew that I certainly hadn't, I felt positive that the story would have reached the captain through other sources. If that was true, then this new assignment was little more than torture. I could almost see the few weeks being filled with awkward silences. In fact, the exact image in my minds eye was that of a mental diary. '_Monday: sat around and tried not to say anything stupid.' ' Tuesday: walked around and tried not to do anything embarrassing.' 'Wednesday.....' _And so on.

I was dreading the eventual knock on my door, which would kick off this day with the first awkward moment, and lead on and on. What would I say? Somehow, 'sorry' just didn't quite seem to cut it.

**'You shouldn't have run away, Izanagi'**

I glanced at my _Zanpakutou_, leaning against my desk. "What do you mean?"

**'Well, now she probably thinks that you're a coward.'**

I smacked my face with my palm. "Look, we're not all wolves here...."

There was a deep chuckle. **'You should try it sometime. It's a very good life'**

"No thanks, you old bastard. Seriously though, what am I going to do about this?"

My _Zanpakutou's _spirit form wandered into my minds eye, grinning. **'Why don't you just do what you've done all night?'**

I looked at it, curious. "I don't get you...."

**'Hey, all I'm saying is that those dreams were pretty-'**

**"**_**SHUT UP!" **_I yelled, cutting it off. Too late, I heard the voice outside my door.

"Um, I'm r-really sorry, Fuchiro-_san..."_

There followed a loud thump as I drove my head into the wall. Of course she would arrive at the worst possible moment. It seemed to be a knack of hers. '_Just don't say anything' _I thought at my _Zanpakutou_. Getting dressed, I hung it at my side as always, tightening my sash snugly. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, with no noticable effect.

Fuming, I slid open the door with a loud clatter and strode out, only to collide directly with Toyama. We fell in a clatter of _Zanpakutou, _and a second loud thump, as my head hit the wooden floor.

'_Ow' _I thought. My only response was a deep rumble of laughter from my _Zanpakutou_, which did nothing to better my mood. Why did this girl seem out to make me feel like the clumsiest loser in the Soul Society?

I stood up quickly, holding out a hand to Toyama. "Sorry"

She took it, making my mind think back to my dream. Her hand was even war-

I blinked a few times, clearing the thought from my head.

"I-It's my fault, Fuchiro-_san_"

"No, it's not. Forget about it. What's on the agenda for today?"

"Um...." She pointed. My day seemed to get worse by the second. Apparently, we had been asked to do some paperwork, and in hitting her, I had spread it across the courtyard.

"God damn..." I stood up. We spent the better part of an hour gathering the pieces of paper, then another two getting them back in order. It was high noon by the time we moved back into my room to get started.

"Fuchiro-_san?_" She was looking around, her eyes curious.

"Yeah?" I was distracted by the large mounds of paper newly arrived on my desk.

"You aren't very decorative, are you?" She was inspecting the empty, tasteless walls and ceiling. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, simply looking around.

My anger surged. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, spinning around to face her.

I must have looked really mad, because she took a step back, instinctively raising her hands in defense. "N-nothing! I swear!"

Instantly, I felt sorry. This woman had a way of playing with my emotions. What was it, that caused almost caused me to blush every time I looked in her eyes? Why could I not feel angry at her for long without getting angry at myself? Casting down my eyes, I muttered "I just haven't had this room for very long, that's all."

She lowered her hands. "Oh. You're new as a fourth seat?"

"You could say that." I turned around, trying to change the subject. "We should get started."

"Huh? Oh...right." She rushed forward to help, only to meet with another complication. There was only one desk, and only one chair.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I just don't usually get any help with this. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat?"

She started, looking surprised. "O-Okay"

As she walked out, I sighed. This was way too difficult. Why did my captain have to grab someone who made me so confused inside? Frowning, I started working. My _Zanpakutou _chipped in now and then when I was having trouble remembering the names of certain _Shinigami_ in the reports.

"Excuse me...Fuchiro-_san_?"

Toyama stood in the doorway, a tray laden with food in her hands. When I looked up, she blushed, looking away from my eyes. "I-I brought you some lunch..." She placed the tray in a empty spot on the desk.

"Oh....thank you." I replied, tearing my eyes away from her face. "Did-did you get anything?"

"Yes, I ate in the mess hall, then loaded a tray for you."

I put my pen down. "_Ittatakimasu_" I said, and started eating.

"Fuchiro-_san_?" she asked softly.

"Mmm?" My mouth was full, making a reply difficult.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Did you know the old fourth seat well?"

Before I knew it, I was walking away. I didn't even remember getting up, or walking out the door. Soon, I was running, the wind flying into my face.

**'You're running away again...'**

I didn't even answer, simply running through the streets of the Soul Society, eventually getting out of the condensed housing and into the outskirts, where forest dominated the landscape. Running into the trees, I slowed, suddenly realizing what I had done.

"Shit"

I sank down, shudders wracking my body as I stared at the ground. I could still hear her voice. '_Did you know the old fourth seat well?'_

"Fuchiro-_san?_" Light fingers touched my back, then withdrew as my shaking stopped. My eyes were open wide, in shock.

"Fuchiro-_san?" _she said again, her voice carrying a note of fear. "I-I don't know where we are, and you ran really fast, so I didn't have time to remember the route you took...."

I closed my eyes, sitting up and taking three deep breaths to calm myself down. When I opened my eyes, hers were directly in front of mine, their color writing itself into my mind. The violet orbs grew larger, then the color enveloped all of my senses.

Everything went black.

_(To Be Continued...)_

_------------------------------------------_

Not much to say here.

Just never talk about love

And never make your fear come true

Keep your dreams on the sky above

And please, please leave a review.


	10. Bedtime Confessional

_"Toyama-san, you haven't slept..."_

_"How can I? He's not moving!"_

_"It's not your fault, you know. He's been through a lot."_

_"But I'm the one who made him run away!"_

_"Oh really? And how did that happen?"_

_"I was asking him about...his...room."_

_"Then it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing how much the previous owner of that room meant to him."_

_"But-"_

_"No more. Let it be, sixth-seat Toyama. Ask the fourth squad's captain. He fainted from stress. He hasn't had a full nights sleep in weeks. Fuchiro-san has brought this upon himself. It is not your fault!"_

_"But...Kaname-taicho"_

_"Sleep, Toyama-san. You need it as much as him."_

_"Kana-"_

_"Enough! I won't hear any more of this. As your captain, I am ordering you to get some sleep."_

_"H-Hai, taicho"_

The voices filtered away, fading into the back of my mind. What little consciousness I had drifted off, returning to my deep sleep.

**'Oy, wake up.'**

I stirred, but did not wake up fully.

'**Oy.....****Oy....****OY!!!!!'**

The last shout made my eyes fly open. I sat up quickly, then instantly regretted it as the blood rushed from my head, making me dizzy. I waited a second, letting the blackness clear from my eyes.

As the blackness faded, I became aware of something else. There was a soft warmth on my lap. When I looked down, I almost leapt up, but held myself back at the last second. Toyama was asleep in a chair next to me, her head resting on my lap, lying on top of her folded arms. Her breathing was soft and low, but she had bags under her eyes, apparently from lack of sleep.

Leaning my head back, I rubbed my forehead thoughtfully. What had happened? All I remembered was running, then those violet eyes filling my entire world. Why hadn't she slept? It wasn't as if I was particularly worth waiting up for...

"_Baka..."_

I wasn't sure if I was using the word to describe me or her.

"Eh? Oh, Fuchiro-_san_, you're awake!"

The voice came from in front of me, where a youngish looking woman with flame red hair was standing.

"A-Amaya-_Taicho?_"

She smiled. "Yes. You're in the fourth squad headquarters, don't ya know. It's not very hard to figure out..."

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings for the first time. I was in a hospital bed, in a large room with several other beds, though none of the others were filled.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed..."

Shrugging, she grinned. " It's not really surprising. After sleeping for three days straight, anyone would be out of it. I'm just wondering why you hadn't slept properly for weeks. Not that I expect you to tell me."

"S-sorry, Amaya-_Taicho_. I don't know."

"Is that so?" Somehow, the grin she was carrying became much more scary. She seemed to be looming over me. Just as quickly, the presence went away. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're going to be getting the proper amount of sleep from now on, right?"

"_H-Hai, _Amaya-_taicho"_

After she left, I shuddered. What was it with these fourth division captains? Apparently, the one before Amaya-_taicho_ was also extremely scary. A movement on my lap made me immediately freeze, and glance down at Toyama. She seemed to be dreaming, shuddering in her sleep. Unconsciously, I placed a hand on her head, resting it on her glossy black hair. She breathed out slightly, then fell still again.

'**Oy, Izanagi. What the hell are you doing?' **

I glanced around. '_where are you?'_

'**They placed me at the foot of your bed. Look down.'**

Finally, I noticed _Shiro Ookami _sitting there, its hilt resting against the bed. '_And just what do you want?'_

_'__**You're stroking her hair...'**_

Mortified, I looked down. I was indeed stroking her hair, my hand moving up and down gently. Shocked at myself, I tore my hand away, trying not to wake her up in my rush. '_Don't...say....anything'_

The only reply I got was his customary chuckle, as he drew back into the depths of my mind. Grumbling in my head, I lay back, resting against my pillow. Maybe a little more sleep woudn't hurt......

"What?"

The voice cut through my sleep, rousing me back to full wakefulness.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Opening one eye, I saw Toyama-_san_ glaring at Amaya-_taicho, _who was giving back as good as she got.

"You were asleep at the time, sixth seat Toyama, and waking you would not have been the best idea in your state at that time."

"Oh yeah? And what state is that? Huh?"

"You were heavily sleep deprived, sixth seat Toyama. It would not have been beneficial to your mental health to keep you awake any longer."

"Well..." Toyama-_san_'s voice fell slightly. "You could have at least moved me from his lap. It's embarrassing...." She was blushing heavily, and staring at the ground.

Amaya-_taicho _laughed loudly. "I just didn't want to dear, you looked so comfortable. Besides..." She winked. "I'm sure Fuchiro_-san_ doesn't mind having such a beatiful young woman lying in his lap..." She was struggling not to break out laughing, and fighting a losing battle. Short bursts of laughter kept breaking from between her lips.

"You're so mean, Amaya-_taicho_!"

My own embarrassment must have been quite evident, for even though I shut my eyes before Amaya-_taicho_ looked at me, she burst out laughing again.

"Just look at him! He's as embarrassed as you are!"

She was practically rolling on the floor now, gasping for air in between spurts of laughter. "Y-You're so cute together!" she managed to say, before breaking off into more laughter.

It was too much for me. Face burning, I sat up, proclaiming at the exact same time as Toyama "That's not true!" Realizing our outburst, we both glanced at each other, blushed heavily again, and quickly looked away.

Amaya-_taicho _looked at us again, finally done laughing. Her eyes were still wet from the tears of hilarity, but her face was serious. "If I were you two, I'd sit down and have a chat." Saying this, she walked out of the room.

I looked at Toyama-_san. _Her face was overhung by her long black hair. Even as she sat down, she kept looking at the floor, her hair still making a curtain in front of her face. Without thinking, my hand went up to brush it away from her eyes. Before I could though, she caught it in both of hers, apparently mistaking my intention.

"F-Fuchiro-_san_... I'm really sorry."

"No, Toyama-_san._ I will not place any of this on you. I am the one who should be sorry. I ran away from you, without any good reason. I made you follow me into a place where you had no idea of the way out. I put you in this position, Toyama-_san_."

"That's not true!" Her head flew back, her hair flying away from her face. "I followed you of my own will! You didn't make me do anything!"

She stopped as I winced suddenly. "Y-you're crushing my hand, Toyama-_san..._"

"Huh? O-Oh...sorry!" She loosened her grip, making me breathe a sigh of relief. "It-It's just that...I'm not sure what it was that made me follow you. It wasn't you, not really. And yet, I feel that you could ask me to do anything!" Instantly, she covered her mouth with her hand, gasping.

"Toyama-_san..."_

"Ayumi"

"Eh?" I looked at her. She had let go of my hand and was playing with her thumbs, staring at them. Her face was bright red, and her hair was drifting back into her face.

"Call me Ayumi"

"A-Ayumi-_san_"

She nodded, her hair rippling in front of her face.

Leaning back, I sighed. "Well, that's not very fair, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a deal, how about that?"

"A...deal?"

"Yeah. If I have to call you Ayumi-_san_, then you have to call me Izanagi. That sound fair?"

She nodded, smiling, even though her eyes were getting wet. "Yeah, Izanagi"

"That's Izanagi-_san_"

"_Hai!"_

_(To Be Continued)_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that's that. Hope you liked it!

No crappy poem today. I'm not in the mood. Just leave a review.


	11. A Friend?

Although I told her to call me Izanagi-_san_, she still called me Fuchiro-_san_ in public. I don't know what got into her, weeping like that. Then again, I've never pretended to understand women, so maybe that's just what they do. Because of her hesitance, I would always wait until she addressed me, then respond in kind. It seemed to make more sense, rather than going out on a whim and spouting first names here and there.

Kaname_-taicho_ seemed to make a point of passing by us in the halls. It got so that I would see her at least twice a day. She never stopped and said anything, just passed by, with that little smile on her face that she always had. It was a shame, though, that Toyama seemed to be tagging along behind me. I know that Kaname-_taicho_ ordered me to keep an eye on her, but still.... It's not as if she had to follow me everywhere.... For some obscure reason, Kaname-_taicho_ had moved her to the room right across the courtyard from mine. When I asked my captain why, she simply shook her head with that infuriating little smile.

These were the thoughts that were running through my head one week later, after I had been released from the fourth division's infirmary. I still had nightmares about Amaya-_taicho_. It seemed like she was some sort of demon. I had insisted on leaving early, protesting that I had slept enough, but something about her simply gave off what seemed like a demonic aura, making me shudder and curl back into bed.

As always, I was heading for the training grounds. Although I had beaten Toyama the first time, she kept insisting on fighting me, and me alone. I never saw her fighting anyone else, or training in any other way. Not that I really kept track though, I saw way too much of her at other times to watch her when she wasn't nearby.

"Izanagi-_san_?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do after we spar?"

"Go to the barracks and have lunch, I guess. It's what I usually do..."

"Really? Would you mind coming with me? I have someone that I really want you to meet!"

"But, Ayumi-san..."

She grinned. "Yes?"

"Why would you want me to meet them? It's not like I really know much about you..."

"That's not what I've heard....."

I jumped. The voice came from my other side, where Amaya-_taicho_ had somehow snuck up behind me. "I heard a lot from the rest of your division....The two of you do a lot together, don't you?"

We both blushed. Stuttering, I said "A-Amaya-_taicho_! It's not like that! Kaname-_taicho_ just assigned her to me in order to help her integrate into the sixth divison!"

"That doesn't sound like all that she's been 'integrating' into..." There was a devilish smile on her face as she sped up, laughing.

Me and Toyama looked at each other, blushed, then looked away again.

"Geez, Amaya-_taicho_ makes it sound like something it's not..." I muttered, staring at the ground.

Toyama nodded in agreement. "I've heard that she's always like that, though..."

"Perhaps, but it's still annoying. Who was this person that you wanted me to meet again? A friend?"

"Sort of, I'll tell you more about him later..."

For some reason, when she used the masculine pronoun, my chest hurt for a second. A strange reaction ran through my head, something about finding this guy. I didn't know what it meant.

Shaking my head, I walked on, eventually coming to the training grounds. Some of the others looked up briefly, then resumed their training and sparring. The sounds of swords and _Kido_ filled the air.

Walking over to our usual circle, I took up my accustomed starting pose. Slightly crouched, one hand on my hilt and one hand on the _saya_. Toyama also took up the pose which she seemed most accustomed to, which did not include her sword at all. Facing me, she held both arms straight, readying herself to start casting _Kido_.

I did not move at first, deciding to change my usual routine. She stared at me for a second before realizing that we'd already started. Raising her hands, she began an incantation. I didn't recognize it, but it seemed to be one of binding, if her hand motions were anything to go by. I waited until she had spoken the last word of the incantation before moving myself, leaping high into the air. The net woven of light that had appeared missed me, striking the ground and disappearing. Laughing, she looked up.

"That's no fair!"

"What do you mean? I'm still in the circle!"

"I can't jump that high!"

I was standing there, mocking her.

"Sure, you could, but you're just not strong enough. Besides, you're the one with the ranged attacks."

"Ranged attacks? These take forever to warm up, and once I use them, you just dodge anyway. It's not like I can really do anything against you."

"Then change it up. Use something new. Attack me, if you can. You can't use _Kido_ your entire life, you know. There will come a time when you have to draw your _Zanpakutou._"

"I'm no good at sword fighting, and you know it!" She was pouting now, her hands on her hips defiantly as she shouted up at me.

"And I'm no good at _Kido_, and we both know that. You can't always rely on your strengths however, Ayumi-_san_"

"Shut up! I'll still win!" She was running out of wind, and so was I.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh...."_

"What? You're using _Kido_ now, too? That's a joke!" She was laughing, but also preparing to cast something as well. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out the words that were coming from it.

_....all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado _number 31! Shot of Red Fire!"

"_Enkosen_!" (Arc Shield)

A shield of condensed reiatsu appeared in front of her, blocking my attack. In the smoke of the explosion, I began to move, flash-stepping behind her.

"Huh? Where are you?" She hadn't noticed me move. Good, it would be easy this way. Crouching, I began to move silently towards her.

Suddenly, she spun around, her hands outstretched. "Just kidding!"

I stared into the sudden bright light that erupted from her hands. "Oh, shit...."

The blast send me skidding backwards, forcing me to dig my _Zanpakutou_ into the ground in order to stop my slide. Panting, I looked up. Toyama was grinning broadly. Curiously, she had drawn her _Zanpakutou. _She was also holding it oddly, behind her back as her hand drew a symbol in front of her.

"_Furai, Sabishii Tenshi" _(Fly, lonely angel)

My eyes widened. She was releasing her _Zanpakutou_! Why? I thought she didn't like sword fighting! Nonetheless, she was smiling. Suddenly, my attention was brought to her head. Her hair was growing longer, spreading out behind her. It took me a moment to realize that all of these changes were compressed _reiatsu _taking a solid form. Behind her, two large wings materialized, spread wide, their feathers rippling in the wind. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning back as her arms spread wide. At the same time, her sword disappeared, leaving a brief trace of light, then fading completely. As I gazed up at her, my breath was taken away. My heart was beating in my chest, pounding out a persistent rhythm. It was then that her eyes opened, gazing into mine. The violet orbs shone with their own light, overpowering the sun itself. That's how it seemed to me, at least.

"What's wrong, Izanagi-_san_? You're not moving," Her voice rang out clearly over the suddenly silent training grounds.

Starting, I shook myself. "_Shikai_? You sure you want to go there?"

Smiling, she replied "If you don't want to, try and beat me now."

The wings behind her moved suddenly, beating once. From them burst a cloud of feathers, which flew at me like daggers, shining in the sunlight. Forcing myself into movement, I dodged backwards, flipping on my hands. As each feather struck the ground, there was a small explosion, the compressed _reiatsu _exploding outwards. I stood, still breathing heavily. Quickly, her wings beat again, sending out another wave of feathers. I was forced to flash step away, avoiding the resulting explosions.

Sighing, she crossed her arms. "You aren't going to last very long like that."

"I know. I just don't want to use my _Shikai_. It's not really meant for training purposes."

"I think you're just trying to be brave. Give it up already! You can't beat me like that!"

_'She's right, you know. Use me, Izanagi'_

My _Zanpakutou _chimed in, distracting me for a second. I sighed, drawing my sword and holding it up in front of my face. Running my finger along the blade, I left a small smear of blood.

"_Sakeru, Shiro Ookami_"

The blade flattened, gaining a second cutting edge. From each side, small tooth-like protrusions extended, giving the sword a slightly jagged appearance. Placing my hand on the flat of the blade, I ran it along the blade, condensing air and _reiatsu_ around it, lengthening the blade by a good ten meters.

As her next barrage of feathers flew at me, I grinned, spinning the sword in my hand. The hardened air flowed from the sword, creating a large shield of air in front of me. As the feathers struck the air, they exploded, filling the air with light. I took the chance, leaping high into the air, regathering the air back around my sword. Toyama spun in the air, following me with her eyes. Her wings beat again and again, trying to hit me with more feathers, but the wind was mine now, giving me firm footing in the air. Of course, I could only control a certain amount of air, so each time I used it for something else, the size of the air-blade shrunk.

"So that's your _Shikai_? Suits you, Izanagi-_san_!" Toyama was smiling now, her eyes bright.

"Same to you, Ayumi-_san_. Quite beautiful." Only once the word was out of my mouth did I realize what I had said.

She blushed, covering her mouth with her hand. "T-thank you, Izanagi-_san_"

"I win, by the way...."

She started, looking around. I was about ten meters off, holding my sword straight at her. "What do you mean? You're over there."

"Look closer, Ayumi-_san_. My wind has you."

The tip of my air-blade was resting at her throat. The only thing that made it visible were the tiny granules of dust captured in it when it had hardened. When she noticed this, she sighed. "Damn. I thought I had you this time."

Moving her hand, she re-sealed her _Zanpakutou, _sheathing it. It was only then that she realized that she was still in the air. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" She started falling, her hand outstretched.

I dove after her, the wind increasing to make me speed up. As I clasped her hand, I wove the air into a step underneath my feet, then had it slowly sink to the ground, letting her down when she could stand.

"Thank you, Izanagi-_san_." She was breathing hard, her face red and sweaty. Somehow, it made me want to get closer to her, an urge which I resisted.

"Don't mention it. Do you want to take a shower before seeing your friend.?"

She blushed heavily, staring at me. "A-a shower?"

"N-Not toghether! I just meant...you're all...you know...sweaty and everything..."

"O-oh."

We were both staring at each other, blushing. Tearing my eyes away, I said "We should probably get back to the barracks then. We can change and then go see your friend."

"Y-yeah..." She stood up, sheathing her _Zanpakutou_.

As we walked, I realized I had a question. "Hey, Ayumi-_san?"_

"Yeah?"

"Does your friend have a name?"

"I wouldn't call him a friend, exactly. He's more of a teacher to me, as well as a father-figure."

"You didn't answer my question." Actually, she had answered one of them, the one I had been terrified to ask. My spirits were lifted up to the clouds, so that I felt that I could fly. I didn't know why, exactly, just that she wasn't involved with anyone made me feel happy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he does have a name."

"Well, that's useful...What is it?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this one took so long. My life has been really confused lately. Not that I've seen anyone read this story for the last week and a half....

Still, due to a request, I have placed Hitsugaya into the story. He is no longer a captain, for he has retired. More shall be revealed later.

_Friends, Sunlight, and Gold_

_All are beautiful in our hearts_

_Although we may be judgmental_

_Our souls remain unanimous._


	12. Old Man, Good Advice

Ah well, we go back now, to the tale...

I showered quickly in my room, ridding myself of the worst of the sweat. It was refreshing, to say the least, and I stepped out feeling the bruises fade away. Well, not literally, but they didn't hurt as much anymore. I dressed hurriedly, long standing habit getting me into the uniform without having to spend excess concentration for the task.

There was a reason for my haste. After all, who hadn't heard of _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro? He was a legend among all Shinigami, having taken over for Yamamoto Genryusai after his eventual retirement. It had been less than two decades ago that Hitsuaya himself had retired, preferring a peaceful life in obscurity to the everlasting bustle of leading the Seireitei. His _Zanpakutou_, Hyourinmaru, was still regarded as the strongest ice based _Zanpakutou _in existence.

All of this brought up a second question in my head. If Ayumi considered him as a teacher, just how talented was she? After all, it wasn't often you met a pupil of the previous _Sotaichou_... It was an interesting thought, her being the student of such a revered and powerful leader. Even if it wasn't official, it could account for a lot of things.

Finally fully clothed, I slid my _Zanpakutou_ into my waist band, adjusting it slightly. Ayumi was waiting for me in the courtyard, quite obviously excited. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, an unconscious smile on her face, which grew when she saw me. Inside, something began to throb painfully. For a second, my mind flashed back to the dreams that had taken over my mind the last few nights, dreams in which those astonishingly beautiful violet eyes featured prominently. The thought made me blush heavily, and she tilted her head to the side inquisitively.

"Is something wrong, Izanagi-san?"

I shook my head, an action that served a dual purpose, both to clear my head and indicate a negative response. "N-no, Ayumi-san, there's nothing wrong."

She smiled, and the throbbing took over my heart again. "Shall we go then?"

"After you, Ayumi-san. After all, you know the way..."

She nodded and turned away, beginning to lead the way out of the courtyard. Finally freed of her violet gaze, I let out a soft sigh, hastening to join her. She looked up at me as I fell into step beside her, but quickly looked away, a stray lock of her hair falling across her face. I caught myself scant seconds from brushing it back, feigning that the movement had been to scratch my own head. She brushed it back herself, a slight tinge of red already disappearing from her face. In my head, a deep chuckle rang out, making me glare at my _Zanpakutou_.

**"What's wrong, pup? Don't you know your own mind?"**

My scowl deepened. _**"Stay out of my thoughts"**_

He chuckled again. **"It's plain as day in here. You know what I mean, even if you refuse to admit it."**

I smacked the hilt with my hand, earning an odd look from Ayumi and a small yelp in my head. The proximity of those violet eyes forced me to look away, my hand clenching on the _Zanpakutou_ as a shiver ran down my spine.

**"You see? You're running away again. Typical."**

** "**_**I am not!" **_I protested, keeping my face blank.

_Shiro Ookami _ prowled into my mind's eye, his grin wide. **"Now you're a coward and a liar. For a young pup, you sure are stubborn about some things, especially when it comes to l-"**

His speech was cut off by a light tug on my arm. "W-we're here, Izanagi-san"

I started, looking around. We had gone much further than I thought. The central tower of the Seireitei was a speck in the distance. Quite obviously, the conversation in my mind had taken much more time than I had realized.

"A-are you okay? You haven't said a word..."

"I'm sorry, I was...distracted."

"O-oh" She turned away, focusing instead on the wooden door, one hand reaching up to knock on it. Only a moment later, it was opened, by a man who surpassed all my expectations. His hair was silver, as it had always been, though now it grew long. It would have reached his shoulders had it hung down. Instead, it flowed back into silver spikes, giving him a wild, powerful appearance. His brilliant turquoise eyes caught my heterochromatic ones for the briefest of seconds, though even that was enough to send a chill down my spine. I was face to face with a living legend, even if he no longer wore the uniform of the Shinigami. The power emanating from him was almost physical in it's sheer magnitude.

Ayumi, on the other hand, seemed to notice none of this, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek, obviously happy to see him. In response, he smiled, hugging her back, albeit with less energy, and kissing the top of her head. Instantly, the two began a running tally of what had happened since they had last met, leaving me out of the conversation until Ayumi suddenly remembered me. "Oh, and this is my superior, Fuchiro Izanagi."

The eyes that turned on me now were warmer than they had originally been, having lost much of their iciness. "Fuchiro-san, eh? I've heard some good things about you..."

My eyes glanced at Ayumi, who blushed and looked away. "I'm surprised that someone like me would have been brought to the attention of one as eminent as yourself, sir..."

His laugh echoed through the room, bringing a smile to my face, though I had not intended for it to be there. "Be that as it may, Fuchiro-san, heard of you I have. Your captain also makes frequent visits here to check upon my well-being, no matter how many times I insist that she focuses on her own squad. It is important for every _Taichou_ to remember that their squad comes first, before any other commitment. She is a wonderful woman, your _Taichou_, but sometimes..." He smiled "She needs a tiny bit of reminding about her other responsibilities. I am but one old man, who is perfectly content and comfortable staying by himself if need be, though I do appreciate the company"

"But..." Ayumi broke in.

"No, Toyama-kun, you're different. At your current stage, there is nothing more for me to teach you. I have told you that visiting me time and time again was a waste of your energy, when you could be spending it on much more...productive efforts."

"Like what?" She seemed almost petulant.

Once again, his laughter warmed the room. "Oh, there's plenty of things. Doing well in your squad, making friends, young love..."

"What?" I was as surprised as her at his last suggestion, though she was the one to voice the question. "s-s-s-surely you don't mean that?"

"But of course I do, Toyama-kun. Love is a powerful driving force. It opens up parts of us that we never knew existed. It makes us move forward, even if our body is telling us to hold back. Yes, Toyama-kun, love is a very important part of any life, even that of a Shinigami."

**"You should listen to him" **I heard my _Zanpakutou _say. **"He's wiser than you give him credit for, though you give him a lot of credit as it is**_**" **_

Ayumi was blushing now, her eyes focused heavily on the ground. "But...Histugaya-sensei..."

"Enough, Toyama-kun. Let an old man sleep for now. I'm sure I'll see you again when you get lonely. I'll see you then. And Fuchiro-san"

"Yes?" I looked up from glaring at my _Zanpakutou_ again.

"Remember, for this is the best advice that I can give you right now. Love is the most powerful feeling there is. It can destroy hate, and towers over fear. If you are in love, admitting it to yourself is only the first step. After that, you have to make the journey. And, one more thing. The person you're looking for is closer than you might think, and I'm pretty sure they're looking for you too..." His eyes twinkled as he shut the door behind us. Ayumi and I looked at each other, then, in a move so synchronized, it looked as if it had been practiced, we both sighed.

"Well" She said, a small smile on her face "That was an interesting chat"

I laughed softly, wrestling down thoughts that rose within me. "You have no idea..."

Comments: And there it is, after months of neglect and delay, chapter twelve finally hits the internet...dear god it's been a long time. Since no one has read it since then anyway... I doubt that this will go noticed, but we can but hope, can we not?

As life goes on and Skies are grey

Never doubt it will begin anew

For even if you've lost your way

You really should leave a review

Izzy, signing off...for now ^w^


	13. The Siege: Part 1

_And, as always, the tale must go on, though some time has passed since our last entry into the world. I am happy to say that it looks like I'll be able to put a chapter up near daily from now on, or every other day if circumstances prove to make that impossible._

It had been almost a month since Ayumi and I went to visit Hitsugaya Toshiro. The days were largely filled with nothing but mundane routine, more training and assessments of our fighting ability. Still, Kaname-taichou continued to partner me with Ayumi. Over the time, we grew slightly more comfortable around each other, though I still couldn't look at her eyes for too long without the throbbing sensation once more inhabiting my body. We were both still quiet and reserved, and though we rarely stuttered or stammered while speaking to each other, a slight tinge of red on one or both of our faces was still common.

One day, while the squad was training in the barracks, Kaname-Taichou walked in. Instantly, the entire squad fell silent. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see her there, but she had a grim look on her face.

In the silence, it was altogether too easy to hear her words. "Hollows are amassing in large numbers in the real world. We suspect that they intend to launch a large scale attack on several of the spiritually powerful cities in the living world. As such, the captains have been ordered to gather the members of their squads most capable of heading into combat. Naturally, this means that the seated members of all squads are going, though it is an odd way to state it. All other squad members are to go immediately to their quarters and remain there until further notice."

The response was immediate, as a flood of unseated members left the room, quickly and silently. After only a few seconds, only the seated members were lefts. Kaname-taichou looked around at all of us, a small smile on her face. "I wish I could tell all of you that this will be an easy mission. I wish I could tell you that no one will get hurt, or die. Sadly, I fear that I cannot make these assurances with any degree of certainty. This is going to be a hard, bloody conflict, and it is likely that both sides will take heavy losses. Therefore, I expect nothing but the best from each of you. To all of the higher ranking seats, there will be no limiter placed upon you for the duration of this mission. That alone should tell you the dire cost of failure. The Senkaimon will open in ten minutes..." She sighed, a world weary sound that only echoed the fear in our hearts. "Good luck...all of you..."

They had given us ten minutes, but most of us were there in less than five. I spotted Ayumi, and instinctively moved to stand beside her. She looked up at me, gave a weak smile, then turned back, chewing her lip. Neither of us said anything, but I was sure that fear was at the forefront of our minds. I hadn't visited the living world since...then, and the thought of it still wrenched at my stomach, making me feel nauseous. I wasn't afraid for myself, but rather of the memories that might reawaken if I stepped through that gate. Unconsciously, I stepped closer to Ayumi, her by-now familiar presence offering the tiniest amount of comfort.

Finally, after seemed like ages, the massive gate appeared, sliding open. The thirteen captains watched as each Fuku-Taichou led their squads through. As I passed Kaname-taichou, I looked over at her, shocked to be met by two eyes brimming with tears. Summoning up my will, I pushed my own trepidation to the back of my head, smiling at her. Her only response was a small nod, and a tiny, weak smile appeared on her face. Her lips moved slightly, though the meaning was as clear as if I had been standing directly next to her.

"Good Luck"

It was a silent group that passed through the gate, traveling straight through the waiting room and out the other side. Everyone looked as worried as I felt. Upon entering, orders were given tersely, assigning squads to their various posts. Sixth squad was assigned to a small city on the coast, a reiatsu hotspot, believed to be one of the main targets of the amassing hollow army. Along with us were the seated members of the seventh squad, as well as one of the fourth squad to provide medical assistance. By the end of the day, everyone had been assigned a partner and a post. Me and Ayumi were separated for the first time in over a month, placed with different seated members. I was stuck with the seventh seat, while she was placed with the fifth. I had never spent much time talking with the seventh seat, and only knew his name, Matseki Nodomo, because I had occasionally been assigned attendance duty for squad meetings.

We were stationed on top of a tall building, at the eastern end of the city. from which we could see far off into the darkening sky. Regular communications were established through the hell butterflies, to the two Fuku-taichou, who were in the center, ready to travel to any part of the city in case a group became overwhelmed. I merely sat there, my _Zanpakutou_ resting on my shoulder.

**"You have to admit, this is odd" **He spoke, his voice echoing in my head.

_**"I know. I don't think that there's been a movement this large as long as I can remember. There's something they don't want to tell us...as if they're afraid of something. I don't like it...Not one bit."**_

**"For once, pup...there's something you and I agree upon. Keep your eyes open, and for once, keep the possibility of retreat in your mind"**

I sighed, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. _**"I'm worried, old wolf..."**_

__**"For you? Or for her?" **He didn't even laugh, but as his image swam across my mind, it bore a soft smile.

_**"For all of us..." **_

_And there you have it...Chapter 13, The Siege: Part 1... sorry...but it got a bit militaristic there... I like to think of the Gotei 13 as having a good deal more organization than is shown in the show. I promise, after this segment is run out, we'll get back to the warm fluffy comedy/ lovey dovey romance... After all, this is rated M, so extreme violence, as well as extreme (in a good way) love must and stall ensue ^w^_

_Even if you live in the city_

_This message I give to you_

_Even if you're oh so busy_

_Please please, leave a review._


	14. The Siege: Part 2

_And back we go again, into the depths of fiction, and back to the tale..._

It was around midnight that our vigil finally ended, but in the worst way possible. The cries of hollows were heard by everyone on the perimeter. Over the course of the night, they had encircled us. It was strange, though. This large a number of hollows in one place was both worrisome and odd. The numbers of hollows gathered would have required gargantuan amounts of organization, and that in itself said a lot. It would have to be one powerful individual hollow to gather this amount of followers. Either that, or a group of relatively strong hollows, which was also a disturbing thought. That would indicate that the hollows were becoming more organized than they had been in many years. The last couple of times still resonated in history as times of great trouble in both worlds. Hopefully, this was a freak happening, but it was too large for that to be very possible. The words that came from my _Zanpakutou _seemed to sum up the thoughts of everyone. **"There will be blood tonight..."**

The expected order came only a minute later, to move up. We were to form a staggered semi-circle around the city, protecting it, for the Hollows would not approach from the sea. It was imperative that we prevent them from breaking the line. Such a disaster would lead to much chaos and suffering among the living in the city. Much better to stop this flood of darkness before it swallowed those who still had lives to live.

The time it took for us to reach the assigned point couldn't have been more than a minute, but it was already too long. By the time we arrived at the barren field, the hollows were already in sight at the other end. One minute later, with a deafening, unified cry, the hallows smashed against the staggered line. From there on out, it was noisy, sweaty, difficult work. In all their varied shapes and sizes, the hollows kept coming. Besides me, Matseki roared out an incantation, the resulting bright red flash throwing a hollow backwards, clawing at its face before his _Zanpakutou_ pierced both hands and face alike. For me, time stood still, my mind shunted back in time to the last battle, the last rush of hollows. The fears were beginning to overwhelm me. The only reason my body kept moving was purely training, but even my distracted mind knew that that would eventually not be enough.

A flash brought me back to reality, narrowly avoiding the burning beam of the _cero_ that had been aimed at me.

"Izanagi!" I heard Matseki roar as he sliced through another hollow. "SHIKAI!"

I started, then nodded, my _Zanpakutou's _form wandering into my mind. His muzzle was stained with blood, his teeth bared in a terrifying grin. For the briefest of moments, our eyes locked mentally, then he too nodded. Hesitating no longer, I drew my thumb down the blade, my eyes narrowing as it twisted and changed form. _"Sakeru, Shiro Ookami!"_

In my mind, he howled with excitement, and in my hand, he howled with bloodlust, driving me on into the advancing tide. The razor-sharp, near invisible blade of air pierced and cut indiscriminately of size or shape, never ceasing its path of chaos. Occasionally, it would whip across to cut a _cero _from the air. My feet were planted, immobile, while my hands were a blur, spinning the blade in my hands. Of the sword itself, only the metal section was visible, gleaming in the light from the moon. The air portion, near invisible in the night, silently ended the rush of hollow after hollow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matseki next to me, his _Zanpakutou _crushing a hollow with each swing, now a massive warhammer, though he spun it nonchalantly with one hand, sending hollows flying backwards. With each swing, there was a massive sound, like a thunder clap, and the hollow's head would explode under the pressure. Above the trees, flashes shaved away at the darkness, as other defenders blasted away at the hollows, or were nearly blasted away themselves by _cero_.

Suddenly, a voice came over my shoulder, and it took me a second to realize it came from the Hell Butterfly fluttering there, a voice frantic and exhausted, but also familiar. "This is sixth seat Toyama! We're being overrun here! The fifth seat was hit by a hollow, and I haven't seen him since! Please, I need help! Ah!"

My movements defied all natural logic, but it was too late to stop myself, the field where Matseki held the hollows at bay already falling behind. Through the trees, heading to where I knew Ayumi was supposed to be stationed. I didn't have time to worry about Matseki. He would be fine, and the _fuku-taichou_ would be there in under a minute. Ayumi didn't have that long. Something wet splashed my face, and I reached up to wipe it off, only then realizing that it had fallen from my own eye. Around me, the forest blurred, each tree merely a dark streak in the night. The cries of Hollows and the roars of Shinigami rang out into the blackness, but my deaf ears heard none of it, all of my senses focused towards the clearing that I knew, with all of my body, was there.

The moment I broke through the rim of trees into the clearing that Ayumi and the fifth seat had been holding, my eyes were met with a sight that made me push myself still further. The hollows had completely encircled Ayumi, and though she was in Shikai, trying to escape with frantic beats of her wings, they had her by one of her legs and were slowly dragging her down, their mouths wide open, hideous tongues already brushing against her skin.

Without thought, I crashed into the crowd of hollows, my arm and sword blurring as they whipped across, the razor sharp blade practically melting through the first two hollows in my way. Their comrades turned to face me, forgetting about their previous prey. With a furious roar, echoed by the howl in my head, I leapt at them. Above, Ayumi had finally managed to get free, the hollows' attention now shifted to me. Up in the sky, she began picking targets, blowing them to pieces with volleys of explosive feathers. I fell back into the rhythm of the fight, but it was already ending, the few remaining hollows drawing back, leaving their wounded behind, where Ayumi and I were quick to dispatch them. Exhausted, I slumped to the ground, preparing to seal and sheath my _Zanpakutou _at last, but I was stopped by a tight grip on my shoulder.

Ayumi had landed beside me, but now stood, looking up at the treeline, her eyes wide and her face pale. "N-no...not here...how...?"

Startled, I swung my eyes to look where she was watching. When I saw it, I blanched, my body freezing in fear. The only sound my ears heard was the words that slipped out of Ayumi's mouth, far too heavily laced with fear.

"_Menos Grande..._"

_AND THAT IS THAT! (TO BE CONTINUED!)_

_My apologies for the cliffhanger, but it gets...more complicated in the next chapter, which is largely completed in handwriting, and waiting to be typed. Don't worry, only one more part to this violent section of the story, and I promise that the conversations will return after that. It is understandably hard to read something that has little to no conversation, so I promise that after this tangent is over, the conversation and lovey/dovey will return._

_Just a simple thing today_

_And I'll relate it to you_

_So listen when I say_

_Please leave a review_


	15. The Siege: Part 3 fin

_And back to the tale... Again with apologies for the previous cliffhanger._

The word hung in the air like a cloud, even as our disbelieving eyes saw the horrifying sight towering above the trees before us. A _Menos Grande_, its huge figure swaying slightly as it moved forward. I glanced at Ayumi, but she was frozen, violet eyes locked on the creature slowly eating up the distance. Somehow, through quaking knees and terror, I managed to gain my feet, holding my _Zanpakutou _in shaking hands.

Ayumi didn't move, holding onto my arm with hands that were pale and bloodless from how tight she was gripping. It was then that I heard a terrible sound. A unique sound, that no one who had heard it could ever forget. The _Menos_ had noticed us, and had focused upon us, his massive mouth opening. The sound...that horrible sound. It was charging a _cero_. Turning to Ayumi,I shook her frantically.

"Ayumi!...OI! We have to get out of here, now!"

She nodded, slowly, blinking. Immediately, I began running, towing her behind me, my hand gripped around hers. Together, we sprinted towards the trees. I almost thought we were going to make it, till I felt her warm hand slip from mine, a soft thump sounding as she tripped and hit the ground. I spun around, but it was too late, she barely had time to look up before the _menos_ released the fully charged _cero_, the beam completely enveloping Ayumi. For me, a terrible pain ripped its way through my chest, and everything went black.

**"You have to let me in, pup"**

_**"Into what?"**_

__**"There is still time, and there is a way. Do not worry, you will not remember it. You and your body are not yet ready for the next step, but for the take of something more important than almost anything else to you, I suppose I can hold you up this once..."**

_**"Wait! What do you mean?"**_

__**"Sleep, little pup. It will be over soon. I'll see you in the morning."**

_**"No, wai-"**_ But my mind was already gone, slipping into unconsciousness. I slept, or at least my mind did, for hours, with no clue of what was going on.

I awoke to the feeling of a rough tongue washing my face. Scrunching my nose, I reached my hand away to brush it away, but there was nothing there, and the feeling soon disappeared.

**"Good morning, pup."**

I opened my eyes, groaning softly as the bright light of the sun hit my eyes, forcing me to close the gold one, the silver eye squinting against the light. _**"What...wait...Ayumi!"**_

__**"Calm down, youngling, and use your eyes for once."**

I did, and almost flopped back in relief, upon seeing her back turned to me, but still very much alive, kneeling in the grass, looking at something in front of her. Then I noticed something else. Her shoulders were heaving, and I could hear her choking sobs from where I sad.

Both curious and afraid, I moved over to her, not quite reaching where she kneeled before I saw what had upset her. It was no wonder she had not been able to find the fifth seat the previous night. There wasn't much left to find. All that remained was a hand, a large pool of blood, which stained the grass red, and a pale string of something that looked sickeningly like intestines. I felt an irresistible urge to retch, but my stomach didn't have anything in it.

Slowly, still in shock, I knelt down silently behind Ayumi, staring down at the top of her head. Suddenly, unexpectedly, another urge took me, much less repulsive than the previous one. Slowly, almost fearfully, I leaned down, _Shiro Ookami _rumbling inside my head. My lips gently brushed the shining black cascade of her hair.

She stiffened, but didn't move, a tiny gasp barely audible. "I-I thought you were dead."

I looked down at myself, both frowning and blushing slightly at what I saw. All the clothing on my upper body was shredded and tattered, and a large amount of dried blood covered my chest. Fortunately, nothing on my legs or between them seemed to have been affected. "W-what happened"

She still didn't move, staring at the bloody mess before her."When I was hit, my _Shikai_ protected me, forming a shield, but it took all of my energy to hold it. Eventually, when the _cero_ finally ended, I fainted, having...no more energy to spare. When I woke up, the _menos_ was gone, and you were spread out on the ground, covered in blood. I tried for an hour or so to wake you, but you wouldn't move, so I despaired and went looking for fifth seat Atsuya...and..." She choked back another sob.

I looked at her, and the sight was so pitiful that I couldn't help myself. My arms moved almost by themselves, wrapping around her and pulling her against me, turning her away from the remains. Her body tensed for a second, then her resolve broke again, and her tears began flowing silently down her face, as she buried it in my shoulder. Her hands clutched at my shoulders, but I didn't complain. It was far too obvious that anything I said would make it worse. After a while, her sobs subsided, but she still didn't move, and it took me a second to realize that she had fallen asleep. Sighing, I stood up, easily picking her up. She was light, lighter than I had expected, and she looked so peaceful...lying in my arms.

I shook my head, looking around for signs of a way to find our comrades. Normally...they wouldn't take this long to reach us... But my fears were eased by the sound of voices, and the _fuku-taichou_, along with most of the rest of our squad, came sailing into the clearing, skidding to a halt before us. It took me several minutes to convince them that both me and Ayumi were fine, as well as to point them in the direction of the few remains of the late fifth seat. As I looked around at the remainders of my squad, I saw two or three missing places, mostly in the lower seats.

It was a bruised and bloody group that made its way back to the Seireitei that morning, but I could tell that we were all thanking all the powers we could that we had survived. Even as we met with the rest of the squads, they were in the same predicament as us. Every squad had lost at least one member, with the exception of the fourth squad, who had only been there to provide medical support.

Finally, the doors opened back into the Seireitei, and I can never remember feeling more relieved to see it. Ayumi, still asleep in my arms, turned over, a small smile entering her face at last, as if she too, realized the fact that we were home. At last, we were dismissed, and I brought her back to her quarters, gently placing her on her bed and tucking her in. This time, I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead, and left, silently sliding the door shut behind me. Crossing the courtyard to my own quarters, I could already see the blackness in the corner of my eyes. The moment I stumbled into my room, I fell onto the bed, heedless of my lack of cleanliness. Almost instantly, the blackness swallowed everything else.

In my dream, the form of my _Zanpakutou_ wandered before me. **"Happy to be back, I see"**

I nodded, seated underneath a cherry tree, watching the perpetually dropping blossoms. _**"I didn't think I'd make it"**_

__**"I did, but that was just because I was there"**

_**"What happened, anyway?"**_

__**"Nothing that should worry you. I carried you for a little bit there, while you were out"**

_**"What do you mean, 'carried'?"**_

__**"It's not hard to figure out, if one thinks about it." **He seated himself cross-legged, watching me with a grin on his face. **"After all, what else could drive away a **_**menos**_**?"**

_**"Well, a taichou, for one... But then again, they have much more reiatsu than I do. And they all have achieved Bankai, mainly because of the first reason."**_

__**"As always, pupling, you draw yourself short. There is nothing wrong, or lacking, with your amount of reiatsu. Nor are you incapable of acheiving Bankai later on in your life. The one thing that you do lack is experience, time, a fully fleshed out life."**

I sighed. _**"I think you're overestimating me, as always. What am I? The only thing I'm good at is sword fighting, and that isn't exactly a fleshed out life, is it?"**_

__The white wolf laughed deeply, throwing his muzzle back. ** "Impatient as always, youngling. Anyway, rest now, it's been a long fight. I'll bother you more in the morning."**

I nodded, and the world slipped away into blackness, leaving me to sleep fully for the first time in what felt like weeks. Still, no matter how deep I slept, one dream kept following me.

It was about a girl...with violet eyes.

_Dear god, I did not expect that one to turn out that long. Severely cutting into the essay that I need to write for school. Anyway, the siege is finally over, and they're safely back in the Seireitei, where romance's buds may begin to blossom at last. This is Izzy, signing off._

_Drink deep, my friends, and look around._

_For even the bravest men tremble at this sound._

_Look close now, so that I may show you._

_The best way to leave me a review._


	16. Oh, How Life Continues

_The Siege has finally ended, and the tale may now continue, though some things have changed..._

I woke up to a surprise. The very same eyes that had dominated my dreams hovered over me. For a second, I was lost within them, my chest pounding. I could feel my face growing red, and opened my mouth to speak. Before I could, however, her voice came out first.

"Sorry, but you didn't answer when I knocked and...well... I came in, and you were lying there and I didn't really want to wake you, so I ... I waited.." her voice trailed off, and she looked away.

"No... It's fine. Don't worry about me... W-why did you want to see me?

She had backed off to the edge of the room, fiddling nervously with the ends of her sleeves. "Kaname-_taichou_ woke me up, then apologized for not giving me more time to rest. When I asked her w-what she wanted, she told me to...um...get you and report to her office as soon as we were ready."

I nodded slowly, looking down at my chest, which was as filthy as it had been when I stumbled into bed. Still caked with dried blood and dirt, it made me cringe to look at it. "I think... I need a bath first..."

She blushed heavily and nodded, retreating back into the living area of my quarters, kneeling down on a cushion. Sliding the partition between the rooms shut, I silently stripped off my tattered, bloody clothing, stepping through another partition into the steamy bath room. I was fortunate to have my own bath room, for only the sixth seated officer and above were assigned quarters with such decadence. Of course, since I was the fourth seat, I did have my own bath, but Ayumi didn't. I hung my towel on the rack, sinking down into the hot water with a sign, feeling the filth on my body loosen.

"I was wondering..." Ayumi said from the other room, loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked without thinking.

There was a pause, then her voice came again, trembling slightly. "I don't remember h-how I got back... and when I asked Kaname-_taichou_, s-she said that I should ask you..."

I hesitated, trying to think of what to say. "You...were exhausted, and you... fell asleep, so I had to...um... carry you back. When we were dismissed, I-I brought you back to your quarters and left... That's all that happened."

"O-oh..." she paused, and I didn't hear anything for a time. Finally, so quietly I could barely hear her, she said two words. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" I was stepping out of the bath, reaching for my towel.

"For...being a burden..."

"No, no! You're not that at all!" I protested, blushing when I realized how loud my outburst was.

"You had to carry me..."

"I didn't mind..." I said, much more quietly this time, as I began pulling on my uniform.

"Izanagi-_san_..."

"Yes?" I slid my _Zanpakutou_ into my sash.

"I...think..." She stopped suddenly as I stepped into the room, her face turning red.

"Think what?" I asked, curious in spite of myself.

She shook her head, hand covering her mouth, blushing furiously. I couldn't help but blush to match her, feeling like I had done something wrong. I checked my clothes to make sure they were all in place, which they were. Looking back at her, my eyes met hers, and my chest pounded painfully.

Licking suddenly dry lips, I croaked "Y-you said that Kaname-_taichou_" wanted to see us, right?"

She nodded, blinking and breaking the grip her eyes held on mine. "Y-yeah..."

We were both silent on the short walk to Kaname-_taichou's_" office, and Ayumi maintained her blush the entire time, finally seeming to force it down as I raised a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." The voice was soft, but strong, giving me hope as I walked through the door. It was swiftly dashed, however, as I entered, seeing her face. Her eyes were red, and there were deep bags underneath both of them. She had been crying recently, I realized, and I was about to say something when she raised a hand to forestall me.

"Fuchiro Izanagi and Toyama Ayumi. You two are to be commended on the manner in which you comported yourselves within the real world. Congratulations."

"_Taichou,_ I..." She held her hand up again, cutting Ayumi off.

"As both of you know, three members of our squad did not survive this last mission. Atsuya Madiko, Norito Kira, and Fukaju Shiba were all lost in the defence of the living world. Because of this...we are now short..." Her voice wavered, and she paused, looking down at her desk. After a second, she took a deep breath and continued. "We are short our fifth, ninth, and eleventh seats. In light of this, Toyama Ayumi, you are hereby moved to fifth seat on sixth squad."

I looked at Ayumi, who had sunk to the ground, burying her face in her hands as tears ran silently out of her eyes.

"Fuchiro Izanagi-_kun_." I looked back at my _taichou_, who looked back sadly, her own eyes wet, though she held back the tears. "How are you?"

I knew perfectly well what she meant. "The past is the past, _taichou_. Because of this, it is not a problem."

"Make sure that it remains that way, fourth seat Fuchiro. I would hate to lose you to a memory."

"Yes, _taichou_." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ayumi looking at me curiously, tears still leaking slowly out of her eyes.

"I apologize for bringing up such a sore subject, but I noticed some...changes... after you came back, and I was wondering if they were in any way connected."

"Changes, _taichou?_" I asked, confused. She smiled softly.

"Never mind. I will send the newly appointed sixth seat to you for initiation."

Curious, I looked at her. "It won't be Matseki-_san_?"

"No. We have a transfer from another squad stepping in to take the position. I shall expect you and Toyama-_san_ to treat her well when she arrives. I'll send her to your quarters when she arrives, Fuchiro-_san_, so why don't the two of you wait there for now? Dismissed."

I saluted, then turned to Ayumi, gently wrapping an arm around her to support her, as she still didn't seem to be able to stand on her own. Silently, she accepted the help, placing her arm around my shoulders. Kaname-_Taichou _smiled behind us, turning back to the papers on her desk as we walked out.

We were halfway back to my quarters when Ayumi stepped away from me. "Thank you... seems I can't really forgive myself for that yet..."

"For...what?"

"The...fifth seat..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ayumi-_san_..."

"I know...but I can't convince myself...of that simple fact..."

I sighed, sliding open the door to my quarters. "He knew the risks, Ayumi..._san_..."

She started at my late use of the honorific, but made no mention of it. "What were you and Kaname-_taichou_ talking about, 'the past is the past'?"

I sighed, lighting the stove as setting a pot of water on it to boil. "You're not...the first one to see someone die on a mission."

She froze, halfway seated. "I'm sorry... I had no idea"

"Not many do." I couldn't look at her, focusing all my attention on the water. My voice was distant, cold, distracted.

"A friend?" Her voice was soft, scared, as if she feared the answer.

"More than that..." It was true. Kiro had been more than a friend to me...more like a brother.

"Is is painful?"

I laughed softly. "As painful as it has ever been."

"How do you live with it?"

"I go on... As I have always done... It's the only way I know how."

"But surely...there's a better way..."

I poured the tea into two cups, placing one before her and kneeling on the other side of the low table. "Do you know one?"

She blushed slightly, looking down. "N-no... But... Izanagi-_san_, what you're talking about...It sounds like it's constantly eating away at you... I don't like it...I don't like seeing that...you like this."

I looked at Ayumi curiously. She was staring at the cup of tea, one hand clutching the fabric over her chest, as if it pained her. "I-Is something wrong?"

She nodded, speaking quietly. "My chest hurts...for some reason."

Worried, I moved my tea to the side. "Do you think you need to rest?"

She shook her head slightly. "I-I'll be fine."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. We both jumped slightly, turning towards the noise.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, glancing quickly at Ayumi, who still clutched her chest.

The response was delivered in a brisk, clipped tone, by a voice that was definitely feminine.

**"This is the new sixth seat, sir. Tsukamoto Sayuri, reporting for duty."**

_Ah, ah...my apologies for the cliffhanger ending, as always, but I couldn't help it. The chapter was getting long enough as it was... I promise I'll get right back into it tomorrow... Gomene... _

_Izzy-_


	17. Bedtime Confessional II

_-And life goes on, though we now have a new character to meet, courtesy of Silver Kitsune Lunara!_

Ayumi looked at the door, then at me, her teeth suddenly fastened on her bottom lip. Her hand clutched tighter still on her chest, quite obviously in some pain. Glancing at her worriedly, I silently gestured towards the bedroom.. Head bowed, she moved quietly into the other room, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Come in" I said quietly, my mind more concerned with Ayumi than it was with the new arrival. The door slid open, then shut again, as the person entered. Pouring myself another cup of tea, I looked up to judge the new sixth seat for the first time.

My first impressions were generally pretty reliable, but I never liked holding onto them for too long. I would listen to them at first, but I usually preferred to actually get to know the person before passing personal judgement upon them. As for the new sixth seat, she was physically unimpressive, relatively thin, not very tall, but physical appearance meant little to nothing as a _Shinigami_. Even Kaname-_taichou_ looked physically weak, but she had an aura that belied her actual power. The woman before me, Tsukamoto-_san_, I reminded myself, also had an appearance of power in her own way, though I couldn't quite put a finger on what kind of feeling it was.

She wasn't tall, her head reaching to just around my shoulder. Her hair was hazel, falling to her shoulders, with highlights of gold that matched my left eye. She was thin, with pale skin that looked like it rarely saw the light, but appearances could be deceiving. Her uniform had significant alterations from the norm, the most notable of which was a heavily shortened top, ending only a few inches below her bust. It was styled oddly, with red trim crossing around the front. The sleeves were not sewn onto the top, but rather held in place by orange bands. Ribbons were laced throughout the material of the sleeves. Her _Zanpakutou_ lay across her back, held in place by a orange-red baldric that looped over her shoulder.

All of this, my eyes took in in a moment, flickering over the new sixth seat. At the same time, she had done the same to me, blue-green eyes narrowing as they met mine. I could not begrudge her the instant widening, as well as the small gasp. It was common enough for anyone seeing my eyes for the first time. As one was gold, the other silver, it would understandably be a startling sight the first time.

Holding out a cup of tea, I gestured to the table. "Have a seat."

She took the tea, appearing slightly uncomfortable. "I was under the impression that the fifth seat was going to be present as well. "

I sat across the table, nursing a cup of my own. "Ayumi needed rest, so I sent her back to her quarters. " In my concern for Ayumi, I failed to notice my unconscious dropping of the honorific and usage of her given name, rather than her surname.

In front of me, Tsukamoto's eyebrows raised slightly at my slip of the tongue. "Are you and the fifth seat...close?"

For obvious reasons, the question made me blush, sipping my tea to hide it. "Why do you ask?"

I was met by a soft smile as she took a sip. "You sound like you care for her."

My blush deepened, and I glanced away, my eyes finding the door through which Ayumi had gone. "How is this related to you?"

"Eh? Oh!... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry."

I sighed, draining the last of my tea from my cup. "Don't worry about it. What made you decide to transfer between squads? It's an uncommon request to be honest..."

She placed her cup down on the table. "I know. Truth be told, I wanted to be in the sixth squad when I left the academy, but there was an issue in my paperwork that left me unable to do so."

Now it was my turn to raise a brow. "An...issue in your paperwork? What kind of an issue?"

"They misplaced it." She replied solemnly.

I looked at her, but she seemed completely serious. "I... see. So when the chance was offered, you leapt at it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, nice to have you here. Only one more tiny question. _Zanpakutou_ type? For filing purposes."

"Fire."

I scribbled down the response on the paper, as I had done with all her other answers as well, rolled it up, and sealed it. "Well then, Tsukamoto-_san_, welcome to sixth squad."

Her face broke into a smile. "Thank you."

"Now, the fifth seat was supposed to test your combat capabilities through sparring, but given her current indisposition..." My voice wavered slightly, and I cleared my throat to steady it. "I suppose that I shall have to suffice."

Tsukamoto nodded. "I take it that the test will take place at the sparring field?"

I nodded in return. "Indeed. Could I ask you to wait for me there? There are still a few things need to finish up here before I come along."

"Of course." She saluted and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Instantly, I moved over to the bedroom door, sliding it open. Ayumi wasn't sitting there. I looked hurriedly around and found her, lying on my bed. From the slow, deep breathing, and the peaceful, carefree expression on her face, I knew that she was asleep.

Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out involuntarily, I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. She stirred slightly, hands lightly gripping the material they were resting on, one clutching the edge of my _kosode_, preventing me from moving.

**"This is as good a time as ever."**

_**"What are you talking about, old wolf?"**_

__**"Just tell her already. You know it, I know it, Hell, I'd be surprised if one person in your squad didn't know"**

_**"I'm...not ready."**_

__**"Then get ready! She's not even awake right now! Who is going to hear you? She sure as hell wont."**

** "**_**You seem oddly persistent about this."**_

__**"Did you even listen to what that Hitsugaya-kun told you?"**

_**"Surely you're not going to start talking more cliches..."**_

__**"Cliche it might be, but there was truth in it, whether you see it or not."**

_**"Then shouldn't my knowing be enough? I don't see what saying it out loud will change."**_

__**"Do you like her"**

_**"Obviously, you old bastard, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"**_

__**"And do you love her?" **

_**"I..."**_My mental throat clenched, preventing me from even thinking the response.

My _Zanpakutou_ chuckled softly. **"Now you're beginning to see my point, aren't you?"**

_**"I...suppose."**_

__**"What's so difficult about that one little word?"**

_**"It's so absolute...so final..."**_

__**"And that scares you? The fact that once you say it, it's almost impossible to turn back.?"**

_**"Of course it scares me?"**_

__**"What is it about saying one single-syllable word to a sleeping girl, who will not even hear it? It makes you, who overcame the death of a best friend, quake and tremble in fear. You're acting pathetic right now, pup. You are by now means a coward, but you fear this word more than you fear an army of hollows. You, pup, are scared. Scared of nothing but a thought, a feeling."**

_**"And what of it, you old bastard? You think I don't wish I could say it?"**_

__**"Give it a try, pup."**

_**"I already have!"**_

__He laughed in my head. **"A little tip... just look at her for a second. I promise you, the words will come."**

Sighing, I looked down. Surprisingly, he was right. The moment I saw her face, I was overcome with a feeling that left me breathless and made my chest pound. Gently, I uncurled her fingers from around the fabric of my _kosode, _holding her hand in mine softly. It was warm and soft, with no calluses on the palm like I had expected. I opened my hand, looking at her fingers in mine. They seemed so fragile, held like that, though I knew the strength they possessed when she was attacking. My thumb traced across her palm, and she shifted slightly, another strand of hair falling across her face.

"Ayumi..." I was surprised to hear myself speak, and was even more surprised when my voice continued. "We've... known each other for a while now... But I really can't find myself caring how long it's been... Whenever I see you, I can't breathe, my heart stops, and my only thoughts are of you. I know that I'm not really...the warmest person, but I... I lost a lot of myself not that long ago... I told you that my friend died...or at least you guessed that much. Either way, I was sent into a deep depression for a time, that even Kaname-_taichou_ couldn't drag me out of. What brought me out of that...finally... was you. I didn't realize it at the time, preoccupied as I was with other things... but... Every time I find myself thinking of someone else...anyone else... it's always you. I suppose...that what I'm trying to say...what I've always been trying to say, though I didn't even realize it myself...is that..."

I stopped, my hands tightly wrapped around her own hand, so small in mine. For a second, I gathered myself, seeing the final answer in my head. "What I'm saying, Ayumi... though I wish you could hear me... is that I...love you..."

_TO BE CONTINUED MUAHAHAHAHA_

_okay, not strictly necessary, but my fingers hurt from all this typing, so I might as well end it here. Izzy, signing off._

_Leave a review, as always._


	18. Two Fights, A Secret Revealed!

_Now, something heartwarming and warm has happened. The question, my dear readers, is where shall it lead?_

I was slow to get to the sparring grounds. The entire walk, my mind was preoccupied with what I had just done. Of course, it meant nothing, for she had been asleep. She hadn't been able to hear me, so there was no need to worry about it, right? And even if she had heard it, what did it matter? It was just a word, a feeling... But... what if she didn't return that feeling? Where would my confession lead?

I steadied my thoughts with the opinion that there was no way she could have heard me, that she was far too deep asleep to have done so. Nevertheless, it was a slow pace that my feet set, hesitating the entire way. Fortunately, my _Zapakutou_ was silent, sparing me the annoyance of having to bicker with him with my thoughts so scattered. I arrived at the sparring field almost half an hour after I'd intended too, finding Tsukamoto waiting patiently. I apologized for the delay, lying slightly in saying that the paperwork had taken longer than I had originally intended. I wasn't sure if she fully believed me, but she seemed to forgive me my lateness.

Taking my place on the opposite side of the large sand pit, I nodded at her. "It's time, Tsukamoto-_san_. Come and show me just why you're a seated member on sixth squad..."

She was fast, admittedly, moving forward and drawing her _Zanpakutou_ at the same time. She came in low, bringing her sword around in a sweep at my legs. I waited until the last possible second to draw, only my constant and continuous practice of _iaido_ allowing me to get my sword in time to block her strike, turning the action into a flip, up and over her, using my sword to push off the ground. Even as I landed, she was recovering, spinning around and using the momentum to whip her sword at my neck. This time, instead of blocking, I ducked, my hand drawing my _Zanpakutou_ from it's sheath with a blur, forcing her to leap backwards with _shunpo_ to avoid it.

"Nice speed, nice offense, if slightly too aggressive with your attacks." I blurred, reappearing behind her, a movement she both saw and anticipated, her _Zanpakutou_ coming around again, forcing me to draw yet again to block, my grip reversed on my sword. Swords pressed together, we engaged in a physical battle of strength, each of us fighting for the dominance that would allow us to push the other away. Eventually, I disengaged, blurring backwards a few steps.

"Quite impressive, Tsukamoto-_san_. But if this is all, I fear that you might not be able to defend this time." I rushed forward, my hand resting on the handle of my _Zanpakutou, _preparing to draw. My _reiatsu_ increased, flowing through me. Tsukamoto's eyes widened, but she was able to block it, though it forced her back a step.

"Of course, Fuchiro-_san_, I fear that you are not the only one trying to get a grasp on their opponent." Tsukamoto smiled, her _reiatsu's _presence also increasing, as she stepped forward and flew at me again, her sword blurring as it cut at my side. The clash of our two _Zanpakutou _created a wave of pressure, that blew the sand into the air around us, limiting our sight. Both of us leapt backwards, shielding our faces from the millions of tiny particles. Focusing my _reiatsu, _I swung my sword, the pressure sending the sand back away from me, clearing my vision.

Tsukamoto stood there, but her sword had changed. No longer was the blade it's customary, normal metallic sheen, but it had taken on a vibrant, metallic red hue. Around her swirled eight balls of flame, burning fiercely in the air. My eyes narrowed. Her _Shikai_ looked destructive. I would have to be careful not to get hit by it. "Your _Shikai_, I presume, Tsukamoto-_san_. Impressive...but can you use it to it's full potential?"

Her only response was a soft smile, as she pointed her _Zanpakutou _at me. Instantly, four of the orbs sped at me, and I was forced to use _shunpo_ to avoid them, skidding across the pit and catching myself. Three of the orbs veered off their original course, but the fourth, which had been in front, hit the ground where I had been standing. Immediately, an explosion rocked the air, the compressed fire exploding outwards, sending the sand flying. Eyes wide, I stood up, watching the sand sift through the air. The three remaining orbs flew back to circle around Tsukamoto again. Soon, a new ball grew into existence over her shoulder, making the number eight yet again.

"Fuchiro-_san_, I do hope that you realize that the power of my _Shikai_ is not able to be compressed or lessened. If it hits you, the damage is the same, whether I desire it so or not. Be careful, if you please." Her voice was not mocking, but rather stating a simple fact. Eyes narrowing, I watched her, hand resting on the handle of my sheathed _Zanpakutou_.

She frowned, her own _Zanpakutou_ loose in her hand, pointing at the ground. "Surely you should release your own _Shikai _ as well, fourth seat. Even if you are two seats above me, I don't think that you can dodge my attacks long enough to stop me."

I shook my head. "That would be against the spirit of the exercise, Tsukamoto-_san_. Try me, and we'll see just how long I'll last..."

She sighed. "If you insist."

"And I do."

Hesitating no longer, she lifted her sword, pointing at me again, a surge of _reiatsu_ flowing forth from her. this time, instead of only four, all eight balls of flame spread out in a circle, spiraling at me, apparently attempting to entrap me within the explosion. I frowned, crouched, and blurred, speeding forward. Before the circle of flames could close completely upon my position, I slipped through the center, dashing low and fast with _shunpo _towards Tsukamoto. She frowned, turning her sword slightly, and I felt the balance of power behind me change, as the balls instantly reversed direction, speeding at me from behind. I snarled, the guttural sound issuing from between my lips as I pushed myself faster, bending lower to the ground. Behind me, the sand flew into the air as I passed over it. My hand slid my _Zanpakutou _out slightly, freeing it in the sheath. One cut, that's all I needed. I could feel the oppressive presence of her fiery orbs behind me, drawing ever closer. Roaring out a challenge, I drew, my sword whipping across in a shining arc, or it would have, had not a commanding voice called out "STOP!"

I froze, looking to the edge of the training ground, where Kaname-_taichou_ stood, with Ayumi next to her. She wasn't mad, that much I could tell from her face. Bowing to Tsukamoto, who looked confused, having sealed her_ Zanpakutou_, I headed over to where my captain stood.

She looked at me and Tsukamoto before speaking. "My apologies for interrupting this test, but I was curious about something. If you don't mind, Tsukamoto-_san_, I would like to borrow Fuchiro-_san_ for a while. I wish to see how he fares in a fight against Toyama-_san_, after their experiences in the living world on this recent mission. "

Tsukamoto nodded. "As you wish, _taichou_. Permission to remain? I have a slight inclination to see this for myself, ma'am."

Kaname-_taichou_ smiled slightly. "Do as you please, Tsukamoto-_san_."

Ayumi stepped forward, bowing to me. I bowed back, then turned to Kaname-_taichou_. "Are there any restrictions for this fight, _taichou_?"

She shook her head. "None, Fuchiro-_san_. Please fight however you see fit. I trust you will understand my reasoning soon."

I nodded, slightly confused, then turned to Ayumi, who had already drawn her sword. "Are you ready, Ayumi-_san_?"

She gave a grin, which was unusual for her, then dashed forwards, initiating the attack. I was forced backwards, caught off guard by her sudden onslaught. Ducking, I spun, twisting around to her back, my sword whipping around at her neck, but she ducked as well, blurring and disappearing from my sight. I felt her around behind me, and used _shunpo_, blurring and appearing across the sand pit some distance away. There was something odd about this. Ayumi wasn't generally so aggressive with her attack. Had something changed? She wasn't looking at me, avoiding my eyes for some reason. It was then that I noticed that Ayumi was no longer standing where I had last felt her. A flash made me duck, barely avoiding her shot of red fire as it flew over my head. At least one thing hadnt changed. She still preferred _kidou_ to physical combat. I spun, low to the ground, hopping backwards to face her, but she was gone again.

Suddenly, I felt a hand touch the back of my head. "_Hado_ number 31! Shot of Red Fire!"

The blast sent me flying, crashing into the ground and tumbling head over heels until I slid to a halt. Rubbing the back of my head, I leapt to my feet.

**"What are you doing, pup?"**

_**"What do you mean?"**_

__**"You're moving like a slug right now..."**

_**"She's too fast!"**_

__**"She's no faster than usual. You're moving slower. What's wrong with you? Just because you confessed, you think you can let your guard down now? This is a fight, stupid pup"**

_**"Shut up, you old bastard!" **_Annoyed, I looked at Ayumi again, rage instead of confusion fueling my sight. She moved again, but there was something different this time. I could see her, and I could follow her movement. Say what I might about my _Zanpakutou_, he was right. I had been letting myself slip.

Ayumi rushed at me, sword flashing across towards my chest. Raising my head, I gave her a grin, pulling my sheathed _Zanpakutou_ out of my sash, holding it in my right hand. As she cut, I slid the blade a fraction out, meeting the edge of her sword with the fraction that was loose. The strength of her blow surprised me, but I pressed back, overpowering her strike and throwing her backwards. She skidded along the ground, then stopped, standing straight and brushing the sand off of her uniform. "My, my, Izanagi-_san_, but you are in a fighting mood today, aren't you?"

I shrugged, confused by the way she was acting. "As are you, Ayumi-_san_, which is abnormal, is it not?"

She blushed, for a second reverting to the Ayumi I knew. "I just felt...like doing something... and a fight is as good a thing as any, right?"

I shrugged, sliding my sword back into its sheath, preparing for another attack. "You're acting odd..."

"I could say the same of you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Instead of responding, she blushed, twisting her arm to bring her sword behind her, drawing a symbol in the air that I recognized. "_Furai, Sabishii Tenshi!"_

The surge of _reiatsu _that issued forth made me raise my hand to shield myself slightly. When the clouds of sand disappeared, Ayumi stood there, the two white wings of her _Shikai_ spread behind her back. With a flap, she rose into the air, sending the sand below her flying. I leapt backwards, away from the flying particles that endangered my eyes. Then, before I was ready, she spread them fully, preparing her attack. I could sense it coming from the building pressure of the _reiatsu_ in each wing.

"_Hone no ame!_" Her wings beat once, sending the dozens of _reiatsu_ infused feathers hurtling at me, each impact in the sand resulting in a small explosion, the sand blowing outwards. I narrowly avoided all of the feathers, leaping high to try and cut at her. Instead, I was met by a wall of feathers, as her wing itself crashed into me, sending me flying back towards the ground. I flipped over, managing to land on my feet. The impact as I hit the ground was enough to send the sand flying again. Hidden in the cloud, I felt, more than saw, Ayumi firing another volley of feathers. This time, I was forced to use _shunpo_ to avoid them, blurring and moving out of the cloud of sand.

"Fuchiro-_san!" _I head Kaname-_taichou_ calling from the sidelines. "I'd release your _Shikai_, if I were you! Toyama-_san_ seems quite serious, you know."

I looked at Ayumi, noting the intense look she had on her face. Indeed, she was serious. More serious than I'd ever seen her in a fight before. Kaname-_taichou_ was correct. If I didn't release, I would be overpowered soon. Drawing my _Zanpakutou_, I slid a thumb down its length. "_Sakeru, Shiro Ookami..._"

It twisted and changed into its _Shikai_ form, the blade of wind forming on the end, invisible in the summer day. Ayumi smiled, bracing herself in the sky, her wings stretching and flapping, the volley of feathers rushing down at me through the clear air. I frowned, my blade cutting across, the invisible air slicing through the feathers that were headed directly at me, causing them to explode in midair. "Ayumi-_san_. You're going to have to do a bit more than that..."

She laughed softly, reaching out and plucking a feather from her wings. It grew and shifted in her hand, becoming a sword with a blade in the same shape as the feather had been. I tilted my head to the side, interested by this new development. Instantly, She rushed forward, blurring in the air, appearing before me, sword already drawn back to strike. I ducked, narrowly avoiding the feather-blade, and was met by a torrent of feathers that had rushed from her wings as she dashed at me.

Scowling, I moved my sword through my hand, as if a sheath had been there. "_Kaze no saya!" _

The blade of wind disappeared, replaced by a whirling, circular wind that twirled around my sword, almost like a sheath. Twirling it between my fingers, I blocked the _reiatsu_ laced feathers, the explosions swallowed by the swirling wind. Turning to face Ayumi, I held the _Zanpakutou_ as I would hold any sheathed blade, the swirling air preventing my hand from touching the blade. As I held it, more and more air became trapped in the whirls around the blade. My hand began to vibrate from the pressure of holding it all in, and my other hand moved to the handle, grasping it as if about to draw. "Ayumi...I would highly recommend you dodge this..."

Her eyes widened, but my hand was already moving, drawing the blade from my hand. The swirls of air changed, forming into a humongous crescent shaped gust, that whipped outwards, racing towards Ayumi. She threw herself upwards, wings beating frantically, but the gust hit one of her wings, slicing through it like a razor.

I raced towards her, diving to catch her before she hit the ground, my _Zanpakutou_ already sealed and sheathed. As I stood up, placing her on her feet, her other wing disintegrated, the particles forming back into her sealed _Zanpakutou_. She looked at me oddly, raising an eyebrow. "That was new."

"Forgive me, Ayumi-_san_. I never really explained my _Shikai_ to you... It has three... 'stages', so to speak. The first, _kaze no ken_, you know already, the invisible blade of air. The second, _kaze no saya_, functions more like a shield, reflecting dangerous energies. The third, _kaze no kiba_, is my one and only ranged attack. The 'stages' are ordered, so I cannot use _kaze no kiba_ without first going through _kaze no saya. _I apologize for surprising you like that, but you surprised me yourself with that little trick of yours."

She blushed, glancing over at where Kaname-_taichou_ stood, a soft smile on her face. "I'm sorry for acting so different... My mind was...um...distracted by something, and I may have pushed myself too hard trying to ignore it... Izanagi..."

I looked at her, surprised by her dropping of the honorific. "Are you feeling all right?"

She looked up at me, smiling. "You know? I think I'll be just fine... I did just have a good rest, even if I did fall asleep in your quarters."

She glanced over at Kaname-_taichou_ once more before standing on tiptoes to whisper something in my ear, blushing heavily.

"_You know... next time, you really should make sure I'm asleep..._"

_AND TO BE CONTINUED! JUST SO I CAN POST THIS AND GO TO SLEEP!_

_notes: Kaze no ken: wind's sword_

_kaze no saya: wind's sheath_

_kaze no kiba: wind's fang_

_and in case you forgot: Furai, Sabishii Tenshi: Fly, Lonely Angel_

_Sakeru, Shiro Ookami: Rip/tear/shred, White Wolf!_

_Leave a review! _

_-izzy_


	19. Oh, How Love Turns The World!

_And we go back to the tale, which we admittedly left in an awkward place... The author apologizes_

I froze, the tickle of Ayumi's breath still lingering in my ear, even as she stepped away, her face hidden by a swinging curtain of hair. My eyes were wide, but they didn't see a single thing, so distracted was my mind. The only thing I heard was a deep chuckle in my head, as my _Zanpakutou_ also realized the meaning of her words.

I could feel my face burning bright red, and I knew that at any minute, my legs were likely to give way. I had to get out of sight before they did. Bowing to Kaname_-taichou_ from across the sparring field, I fled, _shunpo_ turning the world around me into a blur. Even the wind of my flight, however, couldn't cool the burning blush from my face.

Surprising even myself, I reached my quarters before my legs lost all of their power. I had to practically drag my clothes off, flopping into the steamy baths before all of my muscles failed to respond. Sinking into the hot water, I submerged my head, the frantic beating of my heart like a drumbeat in my ears.

After a while, the pounding finally quieted, and I allowed myself to surface at last, taking a breath, the rest of my body now pink enough from the heat to hide the perpetual blush on my face. I sighed, resting my forehead on the wooden edge of the bath, trying to convince my mind to begin working again. Over and over, her words ran through my head, teasing me with their presence. My _Zanpakutou_, which had remained silent for the entire trip back, aside from the odd chuckle, gave a deep, rumbling sigh in my head.

**"Well, at least we learned one thing from all this..."**

I sighed, relaxing in the bath and settling my mind into meditation, my _Zanpakutou_'s spirit world appearing before my mind's eye. He lay curled at the base of one of the trees, his own heterochromatic eyes focused on me seriously. _**"What's that, old friend?"**_

A small smile crept across his muzzle, and he lifted his head slightly. **"That you've grown more than you realize recently..."**

I turned a glum gaze upon him. _**"And the realization that she was awake leads to that...how?"**_

His tail beat on the ground, raising a small whirlwind of cherry blossoms. **"I was not referring to that, youngling. I was merely referring to the fight before it. Your experience in the living world has led to some significant growth in your abilities."**

Another sigh came from my lips, and I gazed up at the endless expanse of cherry trees. _**"Perhaps. It felt...different, you know. Like I was lighter..."**_

__He nodded sagely, licking some stray dust off of his paw. **"Never forget...when you fight with me, it is the wind that carries you."**

I leaned back, looking up to the expanse of starry sky, where the perpetual full moon hung as always. _**"Do you think that I will ever get stronger...old wolf?"**_

__He breathed out, making an impatient sound. **"You're always getting stronger. You mean to ask if you will ever actually achieve the next level?"**

Nodding, I looked at him. He shrugged, or so I knew it to be. It was more body language than actual shrug, but I'd known him for a long time. **"If you ask me, my only response is that it is up to you, youngling. I cannot predict your actions any more than you can predict the movements of a million grains of sand in a storm. Life is made up of an infinite number of choices, and every choice that a man makes, leads to another infinitely branched path. Inevitably, we make choices that we shall regret, just as we make choices that we will remember as the best time of our lives. It is the constant uncertainty of life that gives it such a sweet taste."**

I looked at him crossly. _**"You just had to start acting philosophical now, didn't you." **_In response, he grinned wolfishly, that being the only type of grin he had, obviously.

**"You know me, pup. I can't help it sometimes. Wisdom comes with age, you know."**

_**"Don't give me that. You're younger than I am, remember? I didn't get a Zanpakutou until when I first noticed I had the ability."**_

__He looked slightly put out, shifting his gaze away. **"I have an old spirit, youngling, an old spirit" **

_**"Of course you do, old wolf, of course you do."**_I reached out, patting the top of his head and scratching his ears. Making a pleased sound, he edged closer, curling around behind my back to provide me something to lean back on. Together, we gazed up at the clear starry sky. For a while, neither of us spoke, simply relaxing in the comforting presence of familiarity with each other.

**"Izanagi..." **His deep voice rang out at last. **"It's about time to paid attention to your body...it's beginning to get all wrinkled in the water."**

With an embarrassed laugh, I ruffled his fur once more before gently withdrawing from my spirit world, climbing out of the bath and grabbing a towel to dry off. _**"You could have told me a bit earlier, you know...I look like an old man"**_

**"Ha, now you know how I feel, pup."**

I sighed, tossing my towel over a chair and grabbing a spare uniform from the closet, only pulling on the _hakama_, leaving my chest bare, falling onto my bed with another sigh. For a while, my mind had forgotten about Ayumi's words, but now they came back to me. "I guess that means she heard me, huh?..."

**"I suppose so, youngling, I suppose so..."**

"Gah...and after all that time I spent thinking she was asleep..."

**"Hmf..." **My _Zanpakutou _rumbled slightly from where it lay against the foot of my bed. **"Does it bother you?"**

"Less than it did...but I still feel embarrassed about it..."

**"She didn't seem angry about it... Nor did she seem like she didn't return the feeling"**

"Seeming is not the same as saying it out loud, you know..."

**"But it's a step along the way, Izanagi, and that's better than nothing."**

"I suppose..." I rolled over, looking at the ceiling. My thoughts remained on Ayumi, on her words, still trying to determine the meaning behind them.

I hadn't gotten anywhere when a light knock sounded on my door, audible from where I lay on my bed. Sitting up, I looked at my _Zanpakutou_, then rose, making my way through the other room to open the door to the courtyard. "Who is it?"

The door slid open, revealing Ayumi standing there, staring intently at the ground. When she spoke, it was so soft that I almost didn't catch it. "It's me."

I fell back a step, turning away to the stove. "Come in..."

"Ah...thank you..." Quietly, she stepped over to the table, sinking down onto one of the cushions. As I placed a cup of tea in front of her, she took it in both hands, blowing on it to cool it down. "I suppose...you're wondering why I'm here...?"

I stole a glance at her, making a cup of tea for myself. "You could say that...I suppose." She blushed and took a sip of the tea.

"It's because of...what you said..." She wasn't looking at me, merely staring at the tea in front of her.

"Mhm?" It was the most eloquent I could get, even though I was trying to distract myself with the cup of tea.

I heard the familiar sound of her fiddling with her hands in her lap, something she always did while embarrassed. "I...what I mean to say is..." She paused as I sat down opposite her, blowing on my tea to try and cool it. "Do..you remember earlier today, when I began to say something...and stopped when you came back into the room?"

I nodded. "When I was coming out of the bath?"

Her hair fell in front of her face as she blushed again. "Y-yes...then... My point...is that what I was going to say...was probably something similar in nature...to what you said... while I was on your bed."

My eyes widened, and I looked up at her. "You mean..."

She nodded, her face still hidden behind her hair. "What I began with...then... was 'I think'... If...you don't stop me...this time I'll finish..."

I was frozen, my heart racing. I didn't want her to stop, and I didn't know what would make her do so, so I did nothing, sitting there, paralyzed with fear and excitement.

"I think..." She began again, taking a deep breath. "That though I...was alive before I met you...I don't think I ever truly lived until you came into my life...if that makes any sense... You...you make me feel...warm...inside... and sometimes, when I look at you, that warmth floods my entire body... I don't know what really...to call it...but then you said that to me...and that word just kind of slipped into place, as if it had always fit there..." She paused a second time, and for a moment, I feared she wouldn't go on, but finally, she spoke again. "That word...it's so strong... and it seems like if I let it out, it might control me...but I don't think that I c-can hold it in any longer." She looked at me for the first time, her violet eyes as strong as ever in their beauty. "I-Izanagi... I think I might love you too..."

For what seemed like forever, we sat their in silence, neither of us ready to talk, simply sipping the hot tea in an attempt to make our bodies do something, anything to break the oppressive weight of the silence. At last, unable to stand it any more, I spoke, my voice sounding odd and clumsy after the length of quiet. "So... What do we do about this?"

She shrugged. The movement seemed so odd under the circumstances that I began to laugh. After a second, she joined in. For a short time, we both sat there, wiping the tears from our eyes. After we had been silent for a while again, she spoke. "I'm not sure, really... this is kind of a first for me..."

Looking down, I nodded. "No kidding..."

She smiled, placing her empty teacup on the table. "I'm not worried, though...I'll get through it."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how's that?"

Her smile grew, as did her blush. Her answer, when she gave it, was soft, though easily audible. "Because you're here..."

_TO BE CONTINUED, MY MOST VALUABLE READERS!_

_Izzy, signing off...again ^w^_

_As always, review review review...please!_


	20. A Wonderful Morning

_-Ah, love. Has there ever been a more powerful emotion?_

I woke up, yawning and stretching. Just from where the sun was coming through the window, I knew that it was later in the day, closer to noon than dawn. As I stumbled over to wash my face, I cast my mind back, trying to remember what had kept me up so late. As I scrubbed at my tousled mass of hair, I remembered. Ayumi and I had spent a long time sitting at the table, drinking numerous pots of tea.

I remembered crying into her cup as I finally told her about Kiro, and his death. For once, I remembered, the memory hadn't hurt, unlike almost every other time I'd thought about it.

I remembered her laughing as I told her about the conversations I often held with my _Zanpakutou_, learning that she too had a spirit that enjoyed correcting her from time to time.

I didn't remember her leaving, nor did I remember bringing myself to bed. Maybe it was just because it had been so late. I made a mental note to ask Ayumi about it the next time I saw her.

Finished washing and dressing at last, I began to make myself some breakfast, slapping some eggs into a pan on the stove. A soft knock surprised me, making me put down the pan, and walk over to open the door.

Ayumi stood there, a gentle smile beneath her violet eyes as she tilted her head questioningly. "Mind if I come in?

I shook my head, moving back to the stove to flip the eggs. "Have a seat..."

She nodded, still smiling, and sat down on one of the cushions, leaning her _Zanpakutou_ against the wall. I flipped the eggs onto a plate, sitting down across from her.

She looked at me curiously, still smiling. "Don't you eat in the mess hall?"

Shaking my head, I cut and swallowed a section of egg. "Nope, not for breakfast. I'm far too lazy."

Ayumi laughed, startling me. I still wasn't used to the new closeness that I felt, one part of my mind still expecting the quiet and shy Ayumi that I knew. Her violet eyes sparkled as they turned to me, though I noticed a slight blush, indicating that she was not yet fully comfortable yet either, though she hid it well. "I don't think anyone would call you lazy, Izanagi..."

I wasn't expecting her to drop the honorific, and my face reddened slightly. "You're not going to go around calling me that in public, are you?"

She shook her head, blushing now. "I wouldn't!"

Sighing in relief, I placed the clean plate in the sink, intending to clean i later. Then, remembering what I had meant to ask, I turned back to the table. "Ayumi... you don't remember how I got to bed last night, do you?"

Absentmindedly, she nodded, preoccupied with something in her lap. "You fell asleep at the table, so I put you in bed and tucked you in."

**"She gave you a pretty good kiss on the cheek too, if I recall. Ask her about that, pup."**

I glared at my _Zanpakutou_, resting against the foot of my bed, my face blushing heavily.

Ayumi glanced at me curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I tried in vain to get the blush to leave my face. "No, sorry that I was so troublesome. I'm sure I didn't mean to make you carry me."

She smiled slightly. "I had a debt to repay, remember? It was the least I could do after you brought me back."

I spoke without realizing it. "Then what did kissing me on the cheek repay?" The moment the words left my lips, I heard them, and blushed heavily, turning away.

Blushing to match, Ayumi fiddled with the ends of her sleeves. "I thought you were asleep..."

"I was... My _Zanpakutou_ told me..."

"Y-You don't mind, do you? I mean... I just did it...because the urge came over me... and you'd kissed me on the head before remember? And... I mean I-I-"

Surprising even myself, I cut her off, kneeling down, then pressing my lips to hers. Again, I only realized what my body was doing after the fact. At first, her eyes flew wide in surprise, their brilliant violet color filling my vision until they closed slowly. The kiss seemed to last for ages, but at the same time, it was over too soon, the need for oxygen making us both break away, gasping.

Ayumi reached a hand to her lips, as if trying to feel something there, her violet eyes locked on mine. I could understand her, though... The sensation of her lips still lingered on mine as well.

"Izanagi..." Her voice surprised me, for my eyes had been so captivated by hers that I hadn't even noticed her mouth move.

I blushed. "Sorry... I don't know what came over me...

"Do it again..." I heard the words, but was too shocked to do anything.

"W-what did you say?

"Do it again!" Her voice seemed different this time, almost pleading.

Shocked, I leaned down again, meeting her lips for a second time. This time, however, she leaned into it, surprising me by twining her arms around my neck. Even after our lips broke apart, she rested her forehead in the hollow of my shoulder, her arms remaining there. She was silent for a time, resting against me. More by instinct than anything, my arms curled around her, holding her there.

When she finally did speak, Ayumi's voice was soft. "You're so warm..."

I didn't reply, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to let go. She was warm as well, warm and soft where her body pressed against mine.

Again, for a while, neither of us spoke, the only visible movement being the rise and fall of our breathing.

"You know..." Ayumi said at last, moving closer until she was curled in my lap, her head still resting on my shoulder. "For a first kiss... I didn't expect it to feel so... right..."

I shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. "That...was your first kiss too?

Smiling softly, she reached a palm to my face, cupping it softly. "_Baka..._ Of course it was... Who else would I let kiss me?"

I tilted my head, pressing my cheek against her hand. "I suppose you're right...Ayumi..."

She nodded, still smiling, her thumb stroking my cheek softly. "Still, what do we do now? There are no scheduled matches today, nor any ordained sparring time. I think they want to give us a break for once..."

As her thumb passed over my lips, I kissed it softly, making her blush. "Well, there's a... multitude of possibilities. We could, for instance, take a walk... or we could spar anyway... or go to see how Kaname-_taichou_ is doing... Seeing as she lost three members of her squad."

"Or..." she replied, smiling a little wider in what seemed like anticipation. "You could just kiss me again..."

So I did. When the kiss was over, she leaned back into me again, sighing happily. "You're just like a big comfy chair... But one that kisses me and talks to me, of course."

I laughed, still feeling the last kiss on my lips. "Is that all I am to you? A kissing chair?"

Pouting, she tweaked my nose, making me wince. "Of course not! I thought we already went through that whole confession thing..."

Moving my head down, I kissed her collarbone, making her blush. "You know, Ayumi... I'm pretty sure that kissing is just the first step."

Her blush deepened. "I-I know... but the first step feels good..." She shivered slightly in my arms, her hands clenching on my back as I kissed the hollow of her neck, making her arch her head back and gasp. Her _kosode_ and _shitagi_ loosened, slipping open slightly, as she clutched at me, breathing heavily.

"Then how would the second...step feel?" I asked quietly, scaring myself with my bravery. "Ayumi..."

"W-what is the second step?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

I lifted my head, looking down at her in my arms, struck dumb by the beauty of the sight. "I-I don't really...know..."

She smiled, stretching up to kiss my nose, the tickle of her lips making me smile. "I suppose...that we'll just have to figure that out then...won't we?"

I was about to nod, but a knock on the door made us both leap apart, blushing heavily, Ayumi quickly tightening her garments, me checking to make sure that none of my clothes had been disturbed. Standing, I made my way to the door, still trying to get rid of the blush. "Who is it?"

The answer shocked me, for never before had I heard the so familiar voice sound so depressed and sad. There was a choking grief in it that took away my breath, even before I opened the door.

_"Kaname Minori..."_

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_heh heh heh...gave you a taste of it, didn't I? Don't worry...they'll have their time...but for now, time for some grief. What could pull someone more than grief? Not to mention the fact that we may just get to know more about Kaname Minori, _taichou_ of the sixth squad of the _Gotei 13_. fufufufufu we shall see what we shall we, ne?_

_-Izzy_

_Leave a review._


	21. Sadness and Love

_-Let us continue, after a regrettably abrupt end to the previous chapter... -Izzy_

I threw open the door, finding Kaname-_taichou_ standing there, looking more drained than I had ever seen her. Her long brown hair, typically smooth and hanging in a braid down past her lower back, was merely tied back, strands escaping to splay out across her back.

What surprised me more, however, was her uniform. She was lacking the typical _haori_ that was worn by all captains, having on merely a standard _Shinigami_ outfit, with no extraneous pieces.

_"T-taichou..." _behind me, Ayumi had risen as well, her eyes wide and worried.

Kaname-_taichou_ shook her head. "No, Toyama-_san_. Not now. Right now, I'm just a woman in need of someone to talk to. Please, Fuchiro-_san, _Toyama-_san_. Will you...help me...?"

"Kaname... _san_... After everything that you've done for me... for both of us... I would feel like the worst person imaginable if I did not endeavor to aid you when you needed it. In that regard, please, use me as you see fit."

Silently, Ayumi nodded in agreement, tears running down her face. Kaname-_taichou_ stepped through the door, heading immediately for the table, where she sat quickly, as if afraid that her legs wouldn't last much longer. I instantly placed a kettle on the stove, beginning to heat water for tea.

"Kaname.._.san_..." Ayumi said, hesitating on the honorific, though she continued regardless. "I don't really understand why you came to us...and not the _Fukutaichou, _or even another _taichou_."

Kaname-_taichou_ shook her head. "My apologies, Toyama-_san_, but I only came here to seek out Fuchiro-_san_. That does not, however, change the fact that I am glad that you are here."

Ayumi glanced at me. "Why would you go to Iz- I mean Fuchiro-_san_."

Her head falling, Kaname-_taichou_ stared at the table, speaking soft enough that I had to strain to hear it. "Because he understands the pain of losing someone. But he was able to keep going. I wanted to know how he found that possible."

I set a cup of tea on the table, the soft sound making her jump slightly and look up at me. "I never let go of those memories, Kaname-_san_. They are and always will be a part of me. The answer to your question, therefore, as to how I keep going, would be simple. I am not a strong person. Therefore, to get over the pain, I have to share it with others. Those others support me, they help me to continue. And in finding someone to share that with, I found something even stronger than grief..." I glanced at Ayumi, and she gave me a slight smile. She had begun to braid Kaname-_taichou's_ hair, while the _taichou_ slowly sipped tea from her cup. "What I mean to say... Kaname-_san_... Is that I surprised myself by falling in love. That alone may be the reason for my recovery."

Kaname-_tachou_ was silent for a long time, as Ayumi braided her hair. When she finally spoke, it was quiet as she stared down into her cup. "I thank you, Fuchiro-_san_. Sadly, although you have told me how you dealt with the grief...I fear that I have no one to rely on in such a way..."

"That's not true." Both me and Kaname_-taichou_ turned to Ayumi in surprise, who was smiling through her tears. "Kaname-_san_, you need to stop believing that you are alone. You are our _taichou_, and you have done more for all of us than we can ever repay. Everyone in this squad loves you, and will gladly share anything with you, simply because of what you have done. You are, as many see it, a mother to us, protecting and comforting. Sometimes, Kaname-_taichou_, even a mother needs to be comforted. All you need to do is ask, and we will do whatever we can to help you. That is the full extent of how much you are loved, and because of that, you will never be alone."

Kaname-_taichou_ stared at her, shocked. I was extremely surprised as well. It was extremely rare for Ayumi to speak so much at once. It was a vast difference from the quiet, shy person I knew so well. But she was right. Every member in the squad loved Kaname-_taichou_, and would obey her order without question.

"Toyama-_san_...I wonder if...I might talk to you alone...?" The request surprised me, but Ayumi had already nodded, helping the _taichou_ to her feet and escorting her out without a backward glance. I stood for a moment in the abrupt silence, then slid the door to my quarters shut again, moving into the bedroom and sinking down cross-legged on the bed, my mind retreating into my inner world.

**"She has some deep scars, that Kaname Minori, **_**taichou**_** of the sixth squad of the **_**Gotei**_** 13."**My _Zanpakutou_ padded out from behind one of the cherry trees.

_**"How do you know that?"**_

__**"Because I can smell it on her. She carries more with her than you know."**

_**"Sometimes, I wish that grief didn't exist anymore..."**_

__**"Your **_**taichou**_** knows that. That would be one of the reasons she took your Ayumi-**_**san**_**. Ayumi has never suffered a great sorrow, and as such, has a heart that is perfectly suited to help others with their own pain. That, I believe, is what your **_**taichou**_** recognized in her, and that is why she took her to talk."**

I sighed, sinking down against one of the ever blossoming trees. _**"She's unique, that's for sure. But... I still don't understand why Kaname-**_**taichou**_** would want to talk to her alone..."**_

The large wolf snorted loudly. **"Even you have to realize that women won't always feel comfortable around men."**

Scratching his chin, I looked up at the full moon. _**"Some things, old friend, I fear even Ayumi will be scarred by..."**_

__He nodded, tilting his head back so I could get a better angle. **"And for that reason, I think that she will need you when she gets back. You are strong, pup. You sense pain in others, and how their emotions get the better of them. But do not fret. Sooner or later, my young friend, the wind always changes."**

_**"You and the wind ... What is it that**__**makes you so attached to this 'wind' of yours...?"**_

__He chuckled, shaking gently. **"Sooner or later, pup, you'll find out that I have more in common with the wind than you think. Once you truly learn to use me, I think you'll find the same is true of yourself. But not now. It's time for you to leave, pup."**

Confused at his cryptic words, I brought my mind back to reality. As the world blurred back into existence around me, I heard the door slide open, then close again. Before I even had time to get up, something hit me in the chest, almost knocking me back over. Two arms wrapped around me, clutching at my back.

Instinctively, I almost leapt away, until my eyes finally cleared, revealing the splay of raven black hair spilling down the back of the person who clutched at me. Ayumi's body shook, and from the muffled sounds coming from where her face was buried against my chest, it was clear she was crying.

At first, I was frozen, but worry soon forced me to move, gathering her in my arms, bringing her up and against me. For a while, I held her there as she sobbed into my shoulder, gently stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

When her shaking finally subsided, I held her away slightly, bending down to place my forehead against hers, brushing away her tears with my thumbs. "Ayumi...what is it?"

She shook her head, silent tears still tracing down her face as I finally managed to look into her face. Their violet brilliance sparkled behind the tears, and she quivered slightly under my gaze. "I-I can't..."

Sighing, I kissed her forehead, then both of her eyes as she closed them, blinking away more tears. "Then don't. Ayumi... I don't want to know what it was that you two talked about. Just...right now, please..." My voice broke, and I had to stop to find it again. "Please, Ayumi, don't cry... Don't think of the pain... I'm here, so focus on something else please..."

She shivered slightly, watching as slow tears began to drip from my own eyes. With a pale, trembling hand, she reached up to my face, touching it lightly. She drew it back, one of my tears hanging from the tip of her finger. "I-Izanagi... I-I... Please...just help me forget...for a while..."

I nodded, even though I didn't know what to do. Ayumi took the lead for once, pulling my lips down to meet hers, leaning into the kiss. I gasped at the sudden movement, but she wasn't finished. Still kissing me, Ayumi pressed against my shoulders, making me fall backwards until I was lying on the bed. I opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped as she kissed me again, urgently, a tear from her eye dripping onto my face.

She stopped for a second, her face red as she looked down, trembling. "I... want to see you, but... it's hard for me...to do it by myself..."

Slowly, my hands joined her in undoing the garments on my upper body, sliding my arms out of the sleeves. As they slipped off, I shivered slightly, unused to being scrutinized so heavily. Ayumi ran her fingers over my chest, brushing them across the several scars that ran across it , left over from either sparring accidents or encounters in the living world. Her hands hesitated over the largest one, which ran from my left pectoral down to the lowest portion of my abdomen. It was a wound that I didn't remember, the scar having been on my chest after I washed after my encounter with the menos.

Ayumi's fingers tickled slightly as they traced across it, her violet eyes still damp with unshed tears. Then, bending to reach, she kissed it lightly, the feeling of her lips lingering on my skin. I blushed slightly, as she continued to kiss her way up my body, her lips traveling up my body, over my chin, and finally hovering above my own, where she hesitated.

"_Taichou..._ She...goes through so much... I had no idea..." A tear struck my face again, leaking out of her eye.

Softly, I swept my thumb across her eyes, brushing away the other tears. "Ayumi... You've never lost someone... In the end, we all find our own ways to cope... but we sometimes run out of strength... For Kaname-_taichou_, it was finally time to ask for help. The fact that she made it so long is a testament to her own strength."

Ayumi nodded. "I know, but..." She stopped as I placed a finger to her lips.

"You said you wanted to forget, didn't you? Tell me what I can do, just to bring your mind away from all those things..."

She sat up abruptly, nodding as her hair rippled. "I think... I need you to hold me..."

I nodded, my arms reaching to go around her, but she stopped them, placing them on the tie that held her upper garments on. "I said...I wanted you to hold... me. I... " She blushed, but continued. "I want to feel you...against me..."

Confused, I tilted my head to the side. "Ayumi...what are you... asking?"

Her hands tightened slightly on my chest. "I'm asking you...to help me... take my uniform off..."

Now it was my turn to blush, looking at her. She flushed slightly, but nodded, even guiding my hands in undoing the sash that held her _kosode_ and _shitagi_ on. Silently, I undid it, then reached up to her shoulders, helping her slide the material off, letting it fall away from her body. Still not done, even though she was blushing heavily, she slid off of me, slipping off the bed and standing there. Taking my hands, she placed them on the sash of her _hakama_, this time helping me to undo it, trembling slightly as they fell down her legs, then stepping out of them. She had been barefoot the entire time, so this was the last of her garment. Now, fully devoid of all clothing, she stood before me.

Even though both of our cheeks were flushed, she spoke first. "It's not enough...you need to... lose everything too..."

Flushing even deeper, I swung my legs off of the bed, standing to rid myself of the last part of my own clothing, but her hands met mine at the sash, undoing it and letting the material slip to the floor.

At last, we stood facing each other, both sweating slightly from the warm air and the heat in our bodies. Our eyes were locked, as if afraid to look anywhere else. I feared that I would lose myself if I looked down.

Finally, Ayumi made the first move, stepping forward to clasp my face between her hands, bringing it down so she could reach it with her lips, kissing me deeply. As she did, she stepped into me, and I shivered as I felt her breasts, soft and warm, against my chest.

I almost fell as she pushed me back down to the bed, gracefully climbing in after me. Her eyes were still locked on mine as she lay on top of me, pressing her lips to mine again. " I thought I told you... I need you to hold me..."

Still blushing, I wrapped my arms around her back, gasping slightly as her slender body came even closer to me. She shivered slightly, resting her head in my shoulder, her shining black hair tickling my neck.

Her voice, when it came, was muffled, and the warm air blew into my shoulder. "You're still so warm... and comfortable... It feels good to just lie here." Her voice faltered slightly as her arms wrapped around my neck. "I don't ever want to move... not from here."

Twisting my head, I kissed her shining expanse of hair, making her shiver again, the sensation sending a rush of heat through my body. I was quiet for a long time as I tried to to think of what to say. "You know... you don't have to..."

She didn't respond, her arms losing their grip, her breath slowing. She fell asleep in my arms, her warm weight pressing down on me, long hair tickling my skin.

Moving gently so that I wouldn't disturb her, I drew the covers over us, shifting her to a slightly more comfortable position on top of me. My eyes began to grow heavy as I watched her there, shutting in spite of everything I did to try to stay awake. My arms loosening, my head feel back onto the pillows, the only sensation that of Ayumi lying on me, and even that finally slipped away into the warm, heavy blackness of sleep.

_-Well, there it is...finally. My apologies on the delay._

_ -Izzy ^w^_


End file.
